Dancing with the Devil
by Ceeceecj
Summary: Levi x Ahna love story. Ahna is a girl from Levi's past who happens to show back up after 6 years post break up. Its a struggle for Levi and Ahna, will things be happy ever after, or are their fates destined to be filled with misery and sadness?
1. Anguish

I was never one for love. Personally, love was just a waste of time. Who needed it? Especially this day in age when titans roamed the lands; but for some reason, everyone wanted to be in love. I don't blame them…I mean, for a lot of the human population, living long was a luxury, and to have someone to live long with…well then you were just lucky. But alas, even though I never cared about love, somehow I learned how to love someone. That someone would end up being the only person I could ever love, and I took that love for granted. I'll explain that later, though, for now…I'll keep you in present day.

Lately, the Garrison buzzed with news about the titan attacks. The walls were falling, and many soldiers in the Garrison were scared out of their wits. I couldn't help but sigh loudly as I leaned against the wall of the Garrison Headquarters. It was different with the Garrison. Not as much action as I was used to when I was with the Survey Corps. It was almost boring in comparison to the Survey Corps honestly.

"Ahna…if you fall asleep against the wall, I won't help you off the floor this time." A smirk crept across my lips at the deep familiar voice in front of me. I opened my eyes slowly, staring at the dark chocolate brown eyes of my current boyfriend of 1 year, Damien Montgomery. He was tall, nicely tanned with short brown hair that was almost perfectly messy all the time. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled down at my rather short 5'2 self.

"It's not like it'd be much of a chore for you…I am only 115 lbs…you'd just have to manage bending over to get me." He chuckled, his amazing smile spread wide across his face. He reached out, grabbing me and pulling me into a tight embrace. My head rested comfortably against his muscular chest as my hands grasped the sides of his shirt tightly.

"Only because you're cute would I do it." I giggled pulling away from him, shaking my head.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked making my way to the HQ living room and plopping down on one of the couches.

"Well, we're pretty much on call, like usual, incase anything happens today. Other than that, we're free to just hang out." Damien made his way over, sitting next to me.

"There's never any action." I whined leaning into him. He chuckled wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Well miss Survey Corps, sorry we don't exceed your expectation. Isn't nice to be away from all the danger though?" It was nice…but I constantly had the urge to run outside the walls and kill something. Yet for years, I've been locked behind the stone walls, safely in the middle, rarely having to do much. I hated it. I hated not doing more for humanity. No one understood why I wanted to hop the walls and risk my ass every day. Most of the Garrison probably would never understand. I shrugged closing my eyes as I leaned against him.

"Honestly I miss it sometimes. The danger kept me looking forward. I feel so restless here." Damien sat silently, but I could feel his stare against my head. "What?"

"So you're not the type to settle down and be a house-wife are you?" This made me laugh.

"Not at all." My eyes were still closed, as I felt Damien shift uncomfortably. He knows I'm not one for all the lovey-dovey forever and ever stuff. The sole fact I still won't say I love you was proof of that.

"Well that's a shame, but I can work with that. " Confused I opened my eyes to look at him. Before I could look up, a gorgeous diamond ring stared me in the face. Oh…no no no. This is bad. This is really bad. My internal alarms started flaring wildly. "Ahna I love you."

"Um…Damien…" He shushed me before I could continue. We both sat up and look at each other. The knot in my stomach tightened as I stared scared out of my mind at the hopeful face in front of me.

"Ahna I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if you don't want to stay home, or have kids…I just want you in my life." Damien noooo! I mentally yelled.

"Damien I…" He smiled warmly, his face completely heart-wrenchingly hopeful. How could I tell him no? He knew practically nothing of my past…and for good reason. Thoughts of my past swarmed through my head crazily. I was going to have to tell him the truth about my past. This was a conversation I really never wanted to have with him. "Look Damien I can't marry you I'm sorry." The utter shock on his face…the confusion and hurt….It felt like my heart was going to explode.

"Why? Ahna please think this through." Even his voice was hopeful still. I sighed loudly.

"Damien stop, I have thought this through, a lot…I can't marry you I'm sorry." He shook his head looking down at his lap, trying to find words to say. "I really am sorry, and I care for you a lot…I just…"

"Don't love me." He finished my sentence. It sounded so horrible…but it was true. I stayed silent, staring up at him guiltily. "I knew you didn't like to say it…but I didn't think you felt it. Why would you keep this relationship going and waste my time if you didn't love me?"

"I was being selfish. I wanted to love you, to be in love with you. I wanted to be your wife…but I just can't push this…issue I have." He looked at me confused.

"What issue? We can work through any issue Ahna…" I shook my head.

"No we can't."

"So just open up to me, tell me the truth please! What is stopping you?"His voice was starting to get frantic. He's going to flip his stack once he hears it….but here goes nothing.

"I love someone else." Silence. Note to self…kill myself later. His face began to distort with such hurt. If he cries I am for sure feeding myself to a titan. In an instant his face and eyes became cold as ice, shocking me.

"Who is it?" His voice was calm and quiet. "When did you start loving him?" I sat silent for a moment unsure of what to say. Only two people ever knew about the other person I loved. Explaining that relationship was like trying to explain why titans eat people and not animals. "God damnit Ahna answer me! You owe me that!" I nodded slowly after his outburst.

"Just let me explain okay…" His icy cold stare wasn't very reassuring. I sighed loudly…"Captain Levi Rivaille…"

"WHAT?! YOU LOVE HIM?! WHEN DID THAT START?"

"About 8 years ago." Damien stared at me confused. "Like I said let me explain. We dated 8 years ago. No one knew about it since we kept everything quiet." I bit my lip, unsure if I wanted to explain the rest of the details.

"Didn't you transfer to the Garrison 6 years ago?" I nodded. "So you were with him for 2 years? What happened?" I couldn't help but gulp, making Damien suspicious. "Did he hurt you?"

"No no, nothing like that." I kept slowly shaking my head, the memories of my past stinging, reminding me of the pain I went through. "I…was pregnant." Damien stared completely stunned, now. "I was 8 weeks pregnant…and we never knew. I miscarried when a titan grabbed me, and squeezed me so hard…." My voice started to crack. Thankfully Damien gave me my time to try to breathe before I continued. "Levi cut the titan's hand…and I fell nearly two stories. The doctors weren't sure when I had miscarried, whether it was in the titan's hand…or when I fell but…" My voice got extremely soft. "There was just so much blood…and over the course of our last few months together…Levi was just cold. It was like we didn't even know each other. I couldn't stay with the Survey Corps after that. I couldn't continue to face Levi after that. You were my second chance at a good normal life…" I tried to explain.

"But yet you still love Levi and basically this was just a waste of my time like I said." Damien stood up clearly pissed off.

"I told you I wanted a normal life with you…I really did."

"What you 'did' want and what you 'do' want are two very different things. You need to get your shit straight." He walked towards the window staring outside, his posture…and aura completely different.

"Damien…" He held his hand up to shush me.

"My title is Captain Damien Montgomery, start getting used to using it because we're done here." His voice was as cold as ice. This time it was my heart that ached. I was completely speechless. Nevertheless, I stood up straight, my long brown hair slightly covering my face, and began to walk out the door. "By the way, I'll have you're transfer papers for the Survey Corps ready by tomorrow. Pack your things; you're no longer part of the Garrison. If you still love him, you can go back to him." I bit my lip to stop from crying. He turned and looked at me for some sort of response. All I could do was nod my head once, before slipping out of the door and practically running to my room.

Sitting on my bed, I could barely feel a thing. I wasn't hungry…wasn't tired…I was more scared than anything. After 6 years….I was about to face Levi again, and not even willingly. Tomorrow was either going to suck horribly….or it was going to be semi decent. One thing was for sure…At least I could go back to killing titans!


	2. Tears

I definitely didn't anticipate how scary the Survey Corps Headquarters looked from outside. To everyone else, it was just a building. But I…I knew what was inside of that building. I could feel my legs starting to go numb as I just stood there, staring.

"Can I help you Miss?" The random voice broke my train of thought. I looked over at the young brown haired boy with the turquoise eyes. I recognized him almost immediately. Eren Yaeger, the half titan.

"Um…I…um…" Ahna for the love of all things holy stop acting like such a wimp and grow a pair! "I need to speak to Captain Levi and Commander Erwin, do you know where they're at?" Eren smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yea we're having a meeting here pretty soon, so we'll all be in the mess hall, follow me I'll show you where it's at." I nodded nervously. "I'm Eren by the way. What's your name?"

"Ahna…" He nodded once, still smiling. He was oddly nice for being half titan. We walked in silence until we reached the mess hall. I couldn't help but stop and stare at the door. The big…wood…scary door.

"Are…you okay?" Eren stared at me confused. I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Ha…yea…sorry I was just lost in thought." He nodded pushing through the door. Here we go. The mess hall was somewhat noisy with people chatting, waiting until their meeting would start. I stared around at all of the new faces. There were so many, I could barely point out a few that I still knew. It took a minute for me to realize the entire mess hall stopped talking and were just staring at me now. I felt like I was stark naked in a pool of unfamiliar faces. What a shitty feeling.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Our eyes met, and a sharp pain hit my stomach. I wished I could run for the hills right now. I would much rather brush a feral titan's teeth than be here.

"AHNA!" A loud female voice rang out…and I almost didn't realize who it was. Before I knew it was I brought to the ground, hard I might add. Hange hugged me tightly, practically screaming in my ear. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY HAVEN'T YOU COME SEE ME? YOU COULD HAVE WRITTEN AT THE VERY LEAST!" I felt the air leaving my lungs as she suffocated the life out of me.

"Hange, maybe you should let Ahna up and let her explain why she showed up." Oh Erwin I could kiss you right now. Hange giggled letting me gather my bearings and get up. "So why have you decided to grace us with your presence?" I could hear the smile in his voice. Erwin and I were always good friends, ever since I had joined the Survey Corps. He was like a big brother to me.

"I uh…have some paperwork for you." I said quietly, walking towards them, fighting the nerves in my stomach with all my might.

"Paperwork? 6 years…and all I get is paperwork? You better give me a hug at least." I giggled lightly hugging Erwin before handing him one of the papers in my hand.

"The other one is for Levi." I stated, handing the paper to Levi. He stared at me blankly, as always, before taking the paper and reading through it. Both men were completely quiet for a moment, making me fidget with my hands.

"So…you want to come back? Why?" Levi's voice was mono-tone, making it difficult to tell how he felt.

"I miss the action for one….for two I was kind of forced back." Erwin stared at me confused.

"Forced back? Why?" I laughed nervously.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." I'm so thankful Erwin knew that meant I'd tell him in private later, just not in front of spectators.

"Well…that's a lot to ask…you know that right?" I nodded, knowing full well nothing would ever be the same. I left on somewhat bad terms with everyone, and now I'm here having to ask to come back. It was quite embarrassing. Levi suddenly tossed the paper he had at Erwin, walked straight past me, and right out the door of the mess hall. I could hear the whispers behind me of all of the confused people. It literally made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Erwin stared up at me over the papers. "I'll accept you back under one condition. You need to turn around, walk out that door and go talk to him. Otherwise I'll refuse to sign." GAHHHH damn you Erwin! I sighed loudly hanging my head.

"Can I please talk to him another day?" Erwin shook his head, his look very serious. I groaned loudly. "Okay fine…I dislike you so much right now." Erwin smiled mischievously.

"He has to agree to you coming back, otherwise you're stuck in the Garrison." He didn't sign the paper. I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Now get out so I can have my meeting with everyone else." I turned on my heel and quickly walked out the door to find Levi. Little did I know, Erwin set both papers down on the table in front of him, Levi's signature clear as day scribbled across the line.

The Survey Corps HQ was much different than the Garrison one. But knowing Levi, I knew exactly where he'd be. Leaning against the back of the building, he stared out at his surroundings. It was so weird seeing him after so long. He still looked the same…as if time did nothing to him. He still wore those tired eyes and that ridiculous serious expression. I could almost hug him…as if nothing happened. I knew better than that though.

"Levi…can we talk?" He stayed silent, his eyes not wavering from whatever it was he was looking at. "Okay, I'll just talk. I'd like to apologize, though we both know it won't fix anything. I truly am sorry for any hurt I've caused and I really would like us to at least get along. I screwed up leaving…we both had a lot on our minds, and I'm sorry it ended the way it did. I don't expect things to be okay and go back to what it used to be, but I really to want to be a part of the Survey Corps…and I really do want to start over with you." He stayed silent for quite a few minutes, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Nothing will be the same between us. Understand that now. We can start over, but I am your superior you will treat me with that respect. We're not friends, and we definitely are not lovers. There's a lot of wrongs that we both need to make right before we try to be friends, but there's a lot of hurt still widely apparent for the both of us. Don't you dare mistake that I didn't deal with what happened any better than you did." I nodded silently, knowing he wasn't going to get any further into the conversation.

"Thank you. I'll go tell Erwin you approve." I turned to walk away.

"He should already know, I signed your transfer papers." I stopped short, completely surprised.

"You signed them before I even came to talk to you? I…damn Erwin…" I mumbled angrily rolling my eyes.

"Also do us all a favor…put your hair up, you look weak with your hair in your face." Levi stood up from the wall, walking past me, not looking at me once as he went inside. I swear I will never get used to his mannerisms.

I walked back inside slowly, heading to the mess hall, only to find it empty. I wandered my way through the building, finally finding Erwin's office. He quietly sat filling out papers in the dimly lit room.

"So are you going to tell me why you were forced into coming back?" He asked not looking up from his work.

"My ex proposed." Erwin chuckled, shaking his head.

"He must not have known you very well." I couldn't help but smile as I sat across from him.

"He forced my transfer because I told him the truth." Erwin finally looked up surprised.

"You told him about you and Levi?" I nodded. "Did you tell him about what happened?" I nodded again, feeling the sting in my chest again. I took a deep breath forcing myself not to cry. "Did you love him?" I shook my head. "Then why are you about to cry?"

"I don't know. I care about him a lot; I just…don't love him. His reaction after I told him what happened, he didn't even show remorse, he was just so ice cold." A few tears escaped involuntarily.

"Do you honestly blame him? You told him you still loved Levi. No one likes Levi outside the Survey Corps. On top of that, you told him you were once pregnant with Levi's baby. What guy would be okay hearing that? Did you tell him you were in a relationship before him, prior to dating him?" I shook my head no. "Well…he probably thought you just didn't care about love because in his eyes you probably never felt love. It's a hard situation to be in for anyone." I nodded, my lip quivering and the tears pouring now.

"I just feel so bad, you know? I may not care for love, but I don't like hurting people." Erwin sighed lightly.

"You hurt Levi pretty bad, you know that right?" I looked down at my hands in my lap. I could always count on Erwin to be utterly honest. "I know you were hurt and shaken up too but look at it from his view. You both found out about the baby after you miscarried it, you both were hurt and shocked and you both were not very understanding or nice towards each other afterwards. You both took out that pain on each other emotionally…and then you just up and left and someone else literally brought the transfer papers to us. He took it really hard Ahna. Obviously he never showed it, but it doesn't take a genius to know when someone is torn up on the inside." My lip continued to quiver as I really began to cry. I needed to hear it…but damn it hurt so much. This was the pain I tried to run away from, but it just bit me in the ass pretty hard. "I don't like seeing you cry Ahna, but believe me, the way you both handled it was wrong and you both had to deal with the pain on your own. Hopefully now you can work on moving past all the pain. You both deserve it." I nodded now a complete blubbery mess.

"I love him so much still. It's killing me to even look at him Erwin. I don't know how to move past it all and deal with it. I don't know how to get along with him anymore. I feel like my heart is going to explode when I'm around him and it sucks. I just wish the pain would go away already. I miss the way it used to be." Erwin smiled warmly at me as I wiped my tears.

"I know you do, but it's going to take a lot of time for that pain to start to recede. Just keep pushing forward. You know I'm here for you. Now go unpack your things, take a hot bath, drink some tea and go to sleep. Honestly you look like you've been through enough hell for one day." I nodded standing up.

"Thank you Erwin. I really missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch." He shrugged and laughed.

"I knew you'd come around eventually." I smiled the best I could, walking around the desk and hugging him before I made my way to my room.

Erwin PoV

"I know you're there Levi." I chimed from behind my desk. Levi walked in slowly, his arms crossed and his brows furrowed. "Did you hear what you needed to?" He didn't respond, only sat down thinking deeply. "She loves you more than you'll ever understand." His eyes met mine finally.

"Don't try to play cupid. We don't have the funds to buy you a toga uniform and a little bow and arrow." I chuckled at his smart ass remark.

"You love her too. Don't try to force the feelings out the window; it's only going to make it harder to be around."

"I'm not forcing anything, nor did I ever say I didn't love her. But I refuse to get over it suddenly just because she showed back up. If her ex didn't propose, I guarantee she'd still be with the Garrison. She's only here because she got spooked and he got pissed. She's not here to work things out and you know it. She's feeling guilty because she can't handle facing her problems."

"Don't be so hard on her. Regardless of why she's here, she's here now and that should be all that matters. She just signed her death certificate for the second time with us; make sure holding a grudge is what you really want to do. We all have time limits here." He rolled his eyes, standing up from his seat.

"You know better than anyone that I'm not oblivious to our time limits. I'm human too, believe it or not, and there's only so much bullshit I'll deal with. Don't try to push us together, it'll only turn out for the worse." Levi turned walking towards the door.

"Just talk to her. You both have much more to say…I can't always be the mediator for you two to eavesdrop on each other with."

"Then don't be."


	3. Reminisce

I…am out of shape. Being forced to run laps because I can't shut my mouth when I really know I should. I panted heavily, my legs feeling like they'd give out any minute. Hours and hours I'd been running, all because I told Levi to suck one for complaining that my room wasn't clean. It just slipped….it isn't like I intentionally meant to say it. Ugh….Ahna you fail at life. It's been four weeks since I've been back with the survey corps. I've barely even looked at Levi, let alone spoke to him…until today, our cleaning day.

"Quit running, we're having a meeting." Levi's voice rang out from the HQ doors. Oh for the love of God. Everyone gathered in the mess hall waiting on Erwin to show up.

"I can't believe you said that to Captain Levi. Are you crazy?" One of the newer Survey Corps recruits said. I think he said his name was Jean. "That's a death wish waiting to happen." I shrugged, not really caring.

"Levi doesn't scare me." I mumbled resting my head on the table.

"Maybe my punishment wasn't hard enough." Levi's voice whispered directly in my ear sending me through the roof.

"Don't sneak up on me!" I yelled glaring at him. He stood straight, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're so hopeless." He rolled his eyes walking away, making me even madder. He was so infuriating. Commander Erwin walked in silencing everyone.

"So I have some ridiculous news. With everything that has transpired, the higher ups want all of the military branches to get to know each other better. They have scheduled a ball tomorrow night, everyone is required to attend. You don't have to bring a date, but every able body that can, will be there. I find this completely redundant but I can't back us out of it. The Survey Corps is at the brunt of a lot of scrutiny so I figure we can go, make an appearance and leave. Please do your best to be on your best behavior, I really don't want any bullshit hindering us from being allowed to do our jobs." Quite a few people groaned and complained quietly about having to go to this ball. I was so upset I couldn't even move. Damien would be there at the same time that Levi was there. Ugh I hope this ball goes well. I could feel the pit in my stomach get heavier at the thought. "Other than that, get cleaned up tonight. We don't want to not look presentable tomorrow." With that everyone stood up to leave. Everyone except me. I sat quietly, staring at my cup of water. This ball is going to suck. We have to dress semi nice, play pretend with a bunch of people we don't get along with, and then go home. If it was only that simple. What if Damien sees Levi? Would he confront him? Would they fight? Or would they ignore each other and save me from more misery? I sighed quietly, shaking my head.

"What are you worried about?" Levi's voice was calm, breaking the silence of the now empty mess hall.

"Does it really matter?" I ran my index finger around the rim of my water glass slowly, still thinking.

"Are you worried because your ex will most likely be there?" I hate Levi so much sometimes. He can read anyone.

"How do you know about my ex?" He shrugged.

"It's not like you kept your private life very private after you left." I arched an eyebrow.

"You kept tabs on me? Look at that Levi cared." He stayed silent for a few moments after my apparent sarcasm.

"I've always cared. You just didn't care to notice after you left." Ouch…was he being sarcastic or serious? I glanced over at his very serious face and sighed. My hearts going to give out if I keep feeling that all too familiar sting.

"It's not just my fault that I left you know. Don't blame it all on me. You didn't even care to notice how I was before I left. You were so wrapped up in your 'Levi is an asshole' world that you didn't realize how far you pushed me away until it was too late." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You don't get it do you? You were not the only one who was upset that you miscarried our baby. I may not have felt the physical feeling of all that pain, but I definitely felt the emotional side of it. I chose not to show it for your sake, but like you always do, you read into shit so deeply that you mistook my hurt for me supposedly pushing you away. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do to you. Don't you think that I wanted a family with you? Or do you think that I'm such an asshole that I couldn't possibly have a family?" He was overly honest and blunt….my vision blurred as I felt the hot tears pushing their way forward.

"I'm sorry you were hurting, but like always you get cold and distant when you're hurting and you ignore those around you. I was hurting horribly too…I needed you there. If that was too much to ask of you I'm sorry, but I needed to hear you say it was going to be okay. Instead you kept your back to me and acted as if nothing had happened. What was I supposed to think at that point?"

"Ahna this isn't about who hurt more than the other. We both hurt…and we both still hurt. You can hate me all you want but we both fucked up after what happened. Don't think it doesn't affect me still, because it kills me every day. The fact that I work so hard to preserve humanity is the only reason I keep pushing forward, so that others like us can have a chance at having families, or keeping what family they have safe. If it wasn't for that reason, I would've been titan food ages ago." I sighed loudly, wiping the tears off my face. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into his chair with him and just hug him. The anger…the hate…was dwindling…I could feel myself involuntarily warming back up to his presence.

"Levi I miss you." I blurted out accidentally. Ugh, not what I wanted to say at all in this situation.

"I miss you too Ahna…." I looked over only to see the slight pained expression on his face. He hates when I cry…with a passion, and I forgot all about that.

"I need to go. I can't do this right now." I stood up quickly making my way to the door. If I stay here any longer I'm going to freak out. Levi grabbed my arm tightly pulling me to him. "Levi stop please, I can't handle all this pain."

"I know." His arms wrapped around me tightly, and that familiar comforting feeling of being with him hit me like a freight train. Again the tears poured down my face as I cried into his neck. It was rare for him to hug, even when we were together. We stayed like that for what felt like eternity, but was actually until I stopped crying. I sniffled backing away from him, wiping my tears with my hands. "Go get sleep." He mumbled staring down at me. I nodded.

"Is it weird to be in the same building, sleeping here, eating here, training here, but not actually doing it together? Or am I just crazy?"

"You're crazy regardless." I glared up at him angrily. "But yea it is weird." I was going to regret this next part…

"Can I stay the night with you?" I could see the hesitation clear as day on his face. "I'm not asking to be your girlfriend and I'm definitely not asking for sex. I just need you close tonight. Sorry if I'm being cheesy." He stared at me for a good few moments before nodding.

"As much as I know we shouldn't, it's okay. Just for tonight though, tomorrow you're sleeping in your own bed." He stated leading the way out of the mess hall. I nodded, smiling. My face hurt, my body hurt – mostly from running, I was utterly exhausted. The HQ was silent, mostly everyone in their rooms asleep. We made our way up the stairs quietly, walking to Levi's room. The moment he opened the door it was like I came home for the first time. Nothing…literally, nothing had changed. I stared around the room taking it all in. The small table with two chairs to sit and enjoy tea at, the book cases against the walls, and the giant bed with the down comforters and a bunch of pillows; it was all the way I left it. My eye caught sight of the photo sitting on the night stand that we took when we were younger…and happier. All of these feelings were starting to come back…and I immediately knew I regretted this decision. In my moment of reminiscing, I hadn't realized Levi was already half undressed, laying his clothes like he always did, neatly over the chair near the bed. He stood in just his pants, looking back at me. "Are you going to get in or are you going to sleep standing up tonight?" I laughed lightly quickly undressing and diving under the heavy covers. I missed this bed so much. Levi slid in next to me, dousing the flame from the lantern by the bed. I wrapped myself in half the blanket happily, facing Levi, whose face happened to be quite close to my own.

"I never thought I'd be in your bed again." I teased. A slight chuckle/grunt escaped Levi's throat.

"I never thought you would be either, especially in a non sexual way." I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked his perfectly toned arm. He reached forward, pulling me against him roughly. My head fit perfectly under his, in the crook of his neck; our legs wrapped around each other's comfortably. "Go to sleep before I do something we both will regret." I smiled against his skin and nodded. I drifted off into a deep sleep, a smile on my face the entire night.


	4. Drama

The bright sunlight shone through the windows, directly into my face. The warmth of the sun felt nice as I slowly opened my eyes. Levi's room; it was literally spotless, always smelled nice, and made me feel so at home. I smiled, sitting up slowly looking around, Levi nowhere to be found. I slipped out of bed, putting my uniform on and slipping my hair into a semi high pony tail. Today was the day of the ball, and I was on my own for the entire length of it. Nerves twisted in my stomach at the thought. Slowly, I made my way out of Levi's room and down the empty hallway to the stairs. The smell of food made my stomach growl. When did I eat last? I made my way into the mess hall where everyone was gathered eating Hange's famous veggie soup.

"Ahna I saved you a bowl before all the guys finished it off!" Hange exclaimed sliding the bowl next to hers right to me. I smiled plopping down across from her, smelling the delicious spices from inside the bowl.

"I could eat this every day for the rest of my life." Hange giggled as I took a bite.

"You look much better today than you have the past few weeks. How are you feeling?" Her higher than normal tone made me immediately suspicious. I looked up at her, my head cocked to the side. Hange and Erwin were the only ones who ever knew about me and Levi, at least until I told Damien.

"I feel fine. All that running last night made me pass out pretty early. I actually got a decent night's sleep for once." She nodded smirking as if she knew about last night.

"Well I'm glad that _sleep_ and my soup make you feel better." Her emphasis on the word sleep made my eyes roll.

"Yes sleep, Hange. Get your mind on track; we both know that won't be happening ever again." She giggled lightly.

"I think you're full of it, but what do I know, I'm only your best friend and I know you better than everyone." I glared at her.

"What gives you the impression that it will?" A mischievous smile played across her lips as her voice lowered for only me to hear.

"You're not the only friend of Erwin and Levi's don't forget that." It was true; we all were a close knit group. We always told each other everything. Well other than Levi, he usually wasn't one to talk about his feelings unless it was something that needed to be said, which wasn't often at all. It still surprised me that he opened up last night like he did. Maybe he changed? That was a pretty farfetched thought. I shook my head at her, continuing to finish my soup. "What are you going to wear to the ball? I think it would be hilarious if we dressed up like titans!" She was ridiculous.

"Hange…if someone didn't kill us on sight, don't you think that we would look retarded showing up to a semi formal ball looking like practically naked titans?" She looked down at her bowl thinking for a moment.

"I suppose you're right, but it would be a lot of fun to try though." I shook my head, laughing lightly. "So what are you going to wear?"

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking maybe just my uniform. There's really no point in getting overly dressy."

"Don't you dare dress in your uniform. Come with me, I have something I think would look amazing on you." I groaned grumpily. "Don't argue with me." I couldn't argue with her. She knew I hated playing this dress up game.

"It better not be a dress." She giggled dragging me out of the mess hall and to her room.

"It is a dress, but one I think you might actually like." I glared at her as she pulled me inside and closed the door quickly. She dug through her wardrobe, throwing things messily on the floor everywhere. If Levi saw this, he'd kill her on the spot. "Aha! There it is." She pulled out a large black piece of fabric and laid it on the bed. It was gorgeous. It had a strapless corset top and flowed out in a lacy and frilly skirt that reached the floor. It was too over the top in my opinion.

"I don't know Hange, I'll feel so over dressed." She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"How about this, if you wear a dress, I will too." I thought for a moment and sighed loudly.

"Fine, but if we're over dressed, I'm leaving immediately." We giggled as I tried it on while she dug through more clothes to find one for herself.

"Wow Ahna…I bet Levi would propose if he saw you in this." She whistled looking me up and down.

"And I would stab him if he even thought about it. He's not going to be there anyways." She cocked her head to the side curiously. "I don't know why, he just said he wouldn't be there."

"Hm…that's odd, normally all the captains would have to show up. Who knows maybe he has to go buy your ring first." She joked, getting a death glare from me.

"We're not together Hange and we more than likely won't be getting back together. There's still a lot of issues we have to work past before we even consider it."

"Oh come on Ahna, I've seen the way both of you look at each other when the other doesn't notice. He's still all eyes for you. You'd be stupid not to think he wouldn't want you back." I sighed shaking my head. "Ahna think about it, in four weeks, you've barely talked to each other and suddenly last night you talked like normal people for once."

"How do you know we talked?"

"You two were the only ones left in the mess hall when everyone left, it doesn't take a genius to know something was going to be said." I pouted and glared at her.

"Stop hanging around Erwin." She laughed and shook her head.

"Seriously, you should really consider it. I think you've pushed off the wait long enough. 6 years of no talking, to seeing each other, no nothing, and you come back and you both act like you don't want to be around each other but we know you guys do. Hell I'm surprised you didn't burst through his room and take him after being accepted back." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Is that how you see me? Someone who bursts through rooms and has their way with their ex lover? Jeez, I need to work on my image." She giggled sitting on her bed, looking up at me.

"Look all I'm saying is, you both would feel better if you relieved a little tension. Hell he might even be nicer from it."

"No, Hange. It's bad enough I spent the night in his room last night, I'm not going to have sex with him." Her eyes widened in surprise. Oops I shouldn't have said that.

"YOU WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? Why did you sleep in there then? Did he force you? Did you like it?" I placed my hand over my face and sighed. Oh Hange…

"No we didn't do anything. It was just a stressful night, and when we talked in the mess hall, it was just emotional and I asked him if I could sleep in there just for last night. It's not going to happen again, we already discussed this."

"Yes, yes it will happen again. You both love and miss each other; you both just suck royally at expressing your true feelings." I shook my head and sighed.

"Can we please just get ready for the ball, I really don't want to deal with your, nor Erwin's, cupid antics. You both get these notions in your heads and try to run full force to an imaginary finish line."

"Okay okay let's go to the ball and have a good night. I'll even buy you a drink." I smiled and thanked her. At least I get to drink and relax tonight.

It took Hange 3 hours to do my make-up and hair for the ball and another 2 for herself. I felt overdressed and a little ridiculous but oh well, the alcohol will make up for that immensely. We rode in silence in our carriage on the way to the ball, my nerves making me almost nauseous. We finally arrived, both of us stepping out of our carriages. Somehow I managed to be lady-like where Hange, on the other hand, nearly fell on her face the moment she stepped out. I loved her. She always made me laugh. There were herds of soldiers everywhere, all dressed as nice as we were, thankfully. Some in big groups, others looking as if they were waiting on more people.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I turned and smiled at Erwin who greeted me properly, kissing my hand and bowing. My black dress fit me nearly perfectly, the corset squeezing my boobs tightly. I felt exposed on the chest area, but the black shawl Hange let me use, let me cover myself better. My hair was pinned almost everywhere and Hange managed to keep half my hair out of my face, with the other half draped over my shoulders. The smoky eye shadow and slight blush made my skin and my eyes pop. I could never do something like this every day to myself.

"You look really good too Erwin." I curtsied eyeing him up and down. He wore a very nice black suit and his hair was nice and combed.

"C'mon lets go inside I want to buy you a drink!" Hange grabbed my hand and dragged me inside, Erwin following and laughing. I didn't realize how good we all looked until the moment we all walked through the doors. So many people stared at us, some complimenting as we walked by. What a strange feeling to be looked at like that.

"So apparently," Erwin started as he finally approached us at the bar area, "the Survey Corps has the 'best looking' girls around. Maybe if you ladies start fighting in dresses we'll get more recruits." His playful tone made me laugh loudly.

"Please, if we all wore dresses, no male would be able to do their jobs right. More of you would get eaten." Hange and I laughed as we sipped our whiskeys.

"That's probably true. Dresses here forth will be banned." We all chuckled again. My eyes glanced around the room as Hange and Erwin began talking about titans and possible future expeditions. My nerves were mostly at peace being with Erwin and Hange, but I still felt like something bad would happen. My eyes caught Damien's glare from across the room. Oh no…I quickly looked away. His eyes were locked on me, and his face wore a very angered expression. Please don't come over here, I thought to myself. I hadn't realized that Hange and Erwin had left and I was now sitting alone hastily drinking my second glass of whiskey.

"How is the Survey Corps treating you?" Damien's voice appeared next to me. I gulped the last of my second glass, signaling for another.

"Just fine," I stated, not glancing over at him.

"How about Levi, is that working out for you?" He was mocking me. My cheeks flushed a little as now I was getting a bit angry.

"I'm not with Levi, but that's really none of your concern is it?" He chuckled, sipping his beer.

"Well that's true, but you did make it my business when you left me for him." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't leave you for Levi, I left you because I still had residual feelings for him. You pushed me back to the Survey Corps because you couldn't handle the fact that I once cared for someone else and it was painful to get over." Damien stayed silent, though his stare was more than apparent.

"Look," his voice was no longer sarcastic, "I'm sorry. I miss you a lot, honestly. Things are much different without you."

"That's a surprise, 'cause we all know things would always be the same after a break up." My voice was cold and sarcastic. Damien's expression became pained.

"I'm serious Ahna, I said a lot of things that I regret. I feel stupid for sending you back into all that mess…and honestly, I'm really happy you and him aren't together. I know things with us aren't the same, but what if we could go back, and redo this entire mess." My heart practically stopped.

"You want to go back to me and you? Why?" I glared at him now, pissed off that he'd even mention something like that.

"You know why. I miss you Ahna…I still want to be with you." I shook my head and laughed.

"It's a little too late for that isn't it? 4 weeks I've been gone, and now that you see me you miss me?"

"It's better than 6 years isn't it?" I frowned, staring at my half drank 3rd glass of whiskey. He got me there. "Please Ahna," He reached his hand out, placing it on mine, "Let's try to start over. It's not like you have anything left to lose, Levi's not even here." I snapped my hand back from underneath his.

"Really? You expect me to run back with open arms after what you said? We're over. Or what was it you had said? We're done here." I stood up, gulped the rest of my glass, and turned to walk away. Damien grasped my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Stop Ahna, don't do this." He pleaded. The pained expression on his face tore at my heart strings. "Please…" I could feel the tears bubbling up.

"Damien stop, seriously…" I begged, breathing deeply so I wouldn't cry.

"Ahna, you're my everything, I want to be with you…I'm sorry." What was I going to do?


	5. Dance

"Care to dance…Ahna?" My stomach knotted immediately at his voice.

"L…Levi." I stared at him surprised, my arm still attached to Damien's hand.

"Unless you want to keep arguing with your ex, that's fine too." Levi lifted his hand, grabbing a strand of my hair and tugging it gently. He was intentionally trying to piss off Damien. Levi you asshole.

"I thought you weren't going to be here." I stared at him curiously.

"Hange said you'd be in a dress, had to see for myself." I stared at him cautiously. Damien finally let go of my arm and cleared his voice. Both Levi and I glanced at him.

"I thought you said you and Levi weren't together." Damien's voice was shaky and low.

"We're not." Levi's voice chimed before I could answer.

"Then what are you doing here? This is a private conversation." Damien was getting mad, his face getting redder by the minute. Levi's cold stare and natural frown stayed in place and his voice still was its normal calm sounding self.

"Nothing's ever really private. Again, Ahna would you like to dance?" Levi turned to me completely ignoring Damien. I stared at Levi confused. Levi doesn't dance, nor would he show up to a ball just because I was in a dress.

"Um…I..."

"If you go with him now, Ahna, willingly…I will never forgive you." Damien said coldly. I looked over at Damien surprised.

"Yet you expected me to forgive you after you remorselessly heard about my past and proceeded to throw me out?" He looked surprised now. "How dare you expect me to come running back to you after that." I turned to Levi, pissed off. "Yes Levi I would LOVE to dance with you." I practically yelled, grabbing his hand and stomping off, leaving Damien stunned. As we neared the dance floor, Levi grabbed me, pulling me into him.

"Relax. You don't make a good dance partner dancing like a pissed off ogre." I stared at him angrily, nearing tears.

"So I'm an ogre now?" He rolled his eyes forcing me into the slow dance that was going on.

"If you keep pouting and stomping around, yes. Act like the lady you dressed like." I huffed, forcing myself to calm down. "Your ex is a dumbass by the way." He spoke quietly as we danced.

"He's not a dumbass. He's just hurt and probably a bit lost." Levi shook his head in disagreement.

"Hurt yes. Lost, definitely not; he definitely is a dumbass." I groaned irritated.

"Can we please not discuss this."

"You don't get it do you? He saw me long before he talked to you." I stared confused now. "He saw me walk in, as he made his way to you. The death glare he gave me made me realize who he was instantly. I didn't have to walk too close to hear anything either, you both talk pretty loud." I blushed embarrassed.

"So you think he was asking me back to make you jealous?" Levi nodded, twirling me out and back in.

"Absolutely."

"Did it work?" I teased.

"Nope." I pouted as we continued to dance. "I don't need to get jealous of anyone. I know where your heart lies, there's no point in fretting over dumbasses."

"So you think…that because you know where my heart lies, you would get what you want?"

"Not necessarily. It would be much easier compared to anyone else trying, but you ultimately will make your own decisions on what would make you happy."

"Are you wanting us back together?" I looked at him nervously, not sure what I should be hoping for.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I want you back because we both would be happy, but if we have a second run around with what we've already went through, I don't know if I want to deal with that again…I don't want you back because it would save me from all the bullshit of 'what-ifs'." We stopped dancing now. My heart clenched tightly.

"I don't know what I should say." I whispered after a few moments. "I don't know what to do at all at this point."

"Do what will make you happy." His expression softened ever so slightly.

"I don't know what will make me happy. I want to be with you Levi, but I feel the same as you. I don't want to go through that hurt again. I don't want you to be hurt again."

"Don't worry about me, worry about you."

"Levi, sorry to interrupt, can we talk?" Erwin stood by with a few other gentlemen. Levi nodded once, moving quickly towards them, not even looking back at me. To hell with the drink, Hange should've bought me a bottle. I made my way far from the dance floor, to the bar again.

"Whiskey again miss?" I nodded, slouching against the bar.

"Leave the bottle this time, please." The bar tender chuckled and nodded pouring me a glass and setting the bottle next to it. Tonight was turning to shit…thankfully they didn't actually fight though. I sipped my glasses of whiskey rather quickly, not realizing how much I really was drinking. My vision began to blur as I thought about what Levi had said. What would make me happy? Being with him would make me ecstatic, but like he said…there is potential hurt there. Maybe that should be a risk we take? Could I handle having a real life with him? What if I got pregnant again? What if I miscarried again? Could I really go through that again? Would he stay if that were to happen? Ugh this feeling kills me. I lifted the whiskey bottle to pour another glass, but nothing came out. I drank the rest of that bottle…that was half a bottle of whiskey. It was a pretty big bottle to boot. I felt the room start to swirl around me. Yep, I'm drunk. With the swirling came the numbness. Oh sweet numbness how I missed you today. I slid off my chair, swaying my way to the wall to brace myself. If this wall wasn't here, I'd have been on the floor already.

Slowly I made my way outside, only to see a giant crowd of people staring in the same direction. What the heck? I made my way to the front of the circle only to see Levi and Damien facing each other. Levi's hands were resting casually in his pockets while Damien, on the other hand was furious. Oh Levi, what did you say this time? I swayed a little into the guy next to me by accident.

"Ahna are you okay?" Eren! Yay someone I know!

"Defrinately not." I slurred.

"You are drunk aren't you?" I nodded holding on to his arm to keep me steady.

"What's going on?"

"Levi and that Captain Damien guy are having a pretty heated argument about some girl. That captain keeps accusing Levi of stealing his girl, and Levi told him he didn't have to steal anything since she was his to begin with. I didn't know Levi had a girlfriend." He stared at Levi surprised and confused.

"I'm going to kill them." I managed to say, swaying forward into the middle of the circle with the guys. "Guys stop please." I begged, but apparently not loud enough as Damien yelled at Levi.

"Why couldn't you just die you piece of shit? How much are you really worth to humanity? You may be good at killing titans, but I'm sure there's someone out there better than you, and I'm sure she was better off away from you."

"I see that, seeing as she got dumped and kicked back to us because you can't handle the fact that she was with someone else before you. Boo fucking hoo go cry somewhere else, the military doesn't need pussies like you." Damien growled as Levi honestly looked bored.

"Fucking stop please!" I yelled, making both of them turn towards me.

"Ahna, get out of here, you don't need to see this." Damien said. Levi rolled his eyes.

"She can handle it. She's dealt with worse. I mean look at you, the rebound." I stared at Levi like he was nuts. Why would he call Damien the rebound? Did he have a death wish? Damien was through, he pushed past me, knocking me back slightly. Thankfully Eren stepped forward and caught me before I fell.

"Ohhhh," the crowd yelled in unison as their fight started. Levi kicked Damien hard in the stomach, making him hit the floor.

"Look at you, you're weak. You dare call yourself the heart of the military when you can't handle your emotions, let alone a petty fight? I bet you're a real killer with the titans." Levi mocked him sarcastically, kicking him harder in the face, sending him reeling. Holy crap…I knew Levi was a phenomenal fighter, but I didn't think Damien would get his ass kicked this bad. All of us stared in awe as Levi gave him a few more kicks, before backing off. Not once did Levi's calm expression waver. "Don't you ever even look at her the wrong way…otherwise, I'll embarrass you worse than I did today." Everyone stared in awe, whispering about what had just happened. Levi turned to me as I leaned against Eren. Somehow I was sobering up; I wasn't swaying nearly as bad as before. Levi walked toward us, stopping in front of me. "I told you your ex was a dumbass." With that he walked past us and into the ball. I turned back to Damien, who was being helped up by his fellow soldiers. His face was swollen and bloody. My heart twisted at the sight. Levi really did a number on him.

"C'mon drunkie lets get you outta here!" Hange's drunk voice rang dragging me backwards to a nearby carriage.

"You're the drunkie," I replied getting in the carriage with her and Erwin. The carriage door swung open and Levi stepped inside. We set off for the HQ, both Hange and I completely drunk.


	6. Drunk

Oh the comforts of the HQ…it's priceless. Erwin, Hange, Levi and I sat around one of the mess hall tables with our hard liquor in hand playing cards. It felt like it did before, all of us smiling and laughing…before all of the chaos of the titans breaking in. Back when the thought of a titan breaking through the walls was just a joke. I missed this, this homely feeling.

"Shiiiiiiit." I giggled as Hange slammed her cards onto the table. "You always win Levi it's not fair!" She whined taking yet another shot.

"That's because you suck at this." He didn't sound drunk at all, even though he had been taking shots with us just because he would have been sober otherwise.

"God damnit." I groaned laying my cards on the table as well, knocking back my shot. We were all past tipsy. We could still function, but we definitely should not be fighting if titans came this very moment. Erwin and Levi both stared each other down over their cards intently, waiting for the other to call the other's bluff. Levi always had the best poker face; no matter what, he'll kick your ass even with shitty cards. Erwin finally called Levi's bluff, betting him double the coin. Levi set his cards for Erwin to see after what seemed like forever.

"Son of a…" Erwin rolled his eyes throwing his cards on the table angrily. Hange and I giggled as Erwin took another shot, and Levi scooped up his money. "I think that's it for me." He sighed standing up a little unsteadily. "If I drink another shot, I might puke."

"I'm right there with you." Hange stood up and walked over to the door. "Although, I might just throw up anyway." I giggled as they both swayed as they walked.

"Now play nice kiddies, and don't forget to pull out!" I blushed like mad as Hange laughed loudly at Erwin's remark.

"Go away asshole." I grumbled as they left. Levi leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, putting his arms behind his head. "You done too?"

"Yea, I'm tired of playing cards." I chuckled lightly, grabbing everyone's cards and piling them in a stack neatly.

"I've drank way too much today." I giggled sitting back in my seat. "Tomorrow is going to be hell with this hangover."

"You know what cures hangovers?" Levi asked. I stared at him curiously. "Sex."

"Oh haha you are just so funny." I retorted rolling my eyes. "That is definitely not happening."

"Why? You scared or something?" Levi's eyes were open now, and his expression, almost humored.

"Please, it's not like I haven't seen it all before. I just don't want to go that far…especially not tonight." I grumbled, standing up. Swaying a little, I grasped my chair for support.

"You did drink too much." Levi's voice was calm, as he stood up and approached me. He lifted my arm around his shoulders, positioning his other arm around me tightly. I hadn't realized I was swaying so bad that I nearly fell before he stood up. "Let's get you to bed." I nodded, feeling the room spinning around me again. Levi practically carried me up the stairs seeing as my legs could barely move.

"Levi…you just passed my room." I groaned, trying to resist him walking me farther.

"I'm taking you to mine." He stated as a-matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes.

"I said no sex Levi; let me go to my room!"I whined.

"I'm not taking advantage of you, shut up already." I pouted as he brought me into the room, kicking the door close rather loudly. He brought me over to the bed, standing me up right, holding my shoulders to keep me from falling over. He grabbed the back of my corset with one hand, unbuttoning it completely, pulling gently until the dress came off and fell to the floor. I blushed as I was 95% exposed at this point. He cleared his throat, avoiding my gaze, sitting me back on the bed, before moving quickly away from me and to his wardrobe. He grabbed something out, walking back over to me. Quickly, he slipped a shirt over my head, grabbing each arm and sliding them through the long sleeves. His shirt was rather long, surprisingly seeing as he's only an inch taller than me. He lifted my bare legs, tucking them under the covers.

"Why are you being so nice?" I mumbled, holding the blanket tightly to my chest.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." He moved to the bathroom, running the water in the sink for a minute, before coming back, laying a cool, wet cloth on my forehead. I couldn't help but watch as he slipped his suit jacket off, folding it over the chair, followed by his shirt and cravat. I couldn't take my eyes off of his extremely toned body. He sat on the chair, pulling his shoes and socks off next, before standing back up and slipping his suit pants off. I didn't look last time because I was more preoccupied with hugging the bed, this time…I felt so heavy that I couldn't look away. That ever too familiar sting in my heart hit me like a freight train and I forcefully pushed my tears back. That was the man I was head over heels in love with and our relationship was ruined, by our inactions so to speak. In all honestly, I longed to have him back all to myself, I just wasn't sure I could handle it. I hadn't realized my staggered breathing caught Levi's attention. He turned and looked at me over his shoulder while he finished organizing his clothes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I whispered, forcing myself to turn away from him and stare at the wall.

"You're a shitty liar." He stated, sliding into the bed, laying on his side and facing me.

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled, feeling myself choking up. He sighed loudly, forcing me to face him.

"What is it?" He asked, his gaze piercing through to my soul.

"I just keep missing you." He rolled his eyes, taking me by surprise.

"So stop missing me and be with me." That nervous twinge in my stomach came back full force, making me shudder.

"I…are we even ready for that?" My voice was soft, avoiding his eye contact.

"Does it really matter at this point? We both can't stop how we feel."

"But it's only been 4 weeks since I've been back." He rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"Do you want this or not? I'm tired of hiding from what's really in front of us." I took a deep breath, looking up at him.

"I do want this….I'm just scared okay?" Levi lifted his hand, stroking my cheek gently.

"I'm just as scared as you…" A single tear escaped my eye, leading the way for the rest of the water works. He pulled me close to him, hugging me against his chest. He pulled the damp cloth off my head, throwing it to the floor, before kissing my forehead gently. This man…

"So…" I began quietly, after my crying calmed down a bit, "does this mean we're back together?" Levi pulled my face back away from his chest, looking at me intently. Instead of answering, his lips crashed against mine roughly, surprising the hell out of me. They were soft against mine, but with clear motive. His lips parted, mine following suit, and he began to deepen the kiss. Both of his hands grasped my face, his thumbs lightly stroking my tear stained cheeks. I let one of my hands rest on his chest, the other holding onto his exposed arm. His tongue pushed its way forward, wrestling against mine. A soft moan escaped my throat as we continued to make out. His exposed hand ran slowly down my neck, over my shoulder and rested right on my chest. This was going to be too much too fast if I didn't do something quickly. I pulled back from our kiss, Levi looking at me confused, both of us panting from limited air access. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"You want to wait?" His voice was rough, and overly sexy. Enough that I almost said screw it.

"Yea, please. I know it's weird but I need a little time for that." He nodded, his hand still resting on my chest.

"We won't do anything til you're ready. I'm refusing to move my hand though." I giggled, leaning back towards him and kissing him softly. Eventually his hand left its spot, and moved to the middle of my back, pulling my body directly against his. He kissed me back lightly, before pulling away and resting his chin on my head. "Go to sleep." I smiled, kissing his neck lightly before cuddling into it and drifting off to another amazing night of sleep.


	7. Pain

"Ahna get up we have to go." Levi's voice was urgent as he pulled the blankets off. I sat up quickly, a splitting head ache hitting me immediately.

"Ah…jeeze." I groaned holding my head. "What's going on?"

"Titans, we have to go." I quickly sprang out of the bed before realizing I left my uniform in my room. "Here I grabbed them for you." Levi stated, throwing my uniform at me. Good boy, I loved you for a reason. I quickly got dressed, attaching my 3DMG and running out of the room behind Levi. I quickly threw my hair in a pony tail, rushing down to the first floor of the HQ.

"Listen up the titans have breached Wall Rose again. Our plan is simple, we need to escort Eren to the breach, and get him to plug a new hole. The colossal titan has managed to put a hole in the wall itself rather than the opening Eren fixed last time. Our efforts are to keep any titans off Eren while he fixes the hole. The garrison will again keep the titans to a corner of the area the best they can. Let's go." Erwin called, leading us out of the HQ and towards Wall Rose. We sprinted to the wall, using our 3DMG to reach the top, where Commander Pixis stood with part of the Garrison. Erwin and Levi stood by him discussing the plan. I hadn't realized Damien had been next to Commander Pixis as we all showed up. I stared nervously as all 4 men discussed the plan calmly. Levi then turned to the rest of us, speaking loudly.

"Ahna, Mikasa, Armin, Hange and I will directly be accompanying Eren to the breach. Our mission is simple; keep the titans at bay so Eren can focus. Go." Those named, all moved the instant Levi said go. If Levi said jump, you better jump high without question. That's how it was.

"Ahna…" Damien's voice was quiet. I ignored it and leapt quickly off the wall with the rest of my team. Back in action; I was ecstatic to be out in the field finally. We swung through the mazes of houses, all of us moving quickly.

"Ahna, off to the left, Mikasa go right. Armin, Hange, keep to the rear. Eren Transform when you're ready." We all split off as soon as Levi commanded, Eren transforming immediately after. It was a mess and titans were all over the place. Eren fought his way through three titans before finally being able to start his mission. Levi shot off a signal to the wall, showing the start of our mission. I moved quickly through a small patch of houses, keeping in a relatively close distance to the breach. I stopped on top of one of the houses, smirking as a 7 meter titan came walking past.

"HEY UGLY!" I yelled as the titan approached. It extended its arm in an attempt to grab me. I was much quicker, jumping up and using my 3DMG to swing myself behind it. I spun in the air, ripping over its flesh, slicing its neck quickly. I swung my way back up to the house as the titan fell to the ground. Not very many people have seen me fight. Most who have, were already dead. I sprinted along the rooftop to the next approaching titan. For years Levi trained me one on one. I knew a lot of what he knew, except he was an expert…though I was still rather quick on my feet. I quickly swung around the titan, spinning again, slashing its hands to shreds as it tried to reach out for me. As I came around behind it, I hadn't noticed a third titan approaching, and fast. My blades came in contact with the titan I was focused on. Narrowly, I missed the swing of the third titan as it knocked the other titan's head sideways after I sliced its weak spot. I spun through the air, turning towards the third titan, getting hit hard in the chest. I flew backwards, feeling the crack of one of my ribs.

"Ahhhh!" I cried out, clenching my teeth, as I hit the rooftop, rolling backwards. I bruised multiple ribs as I rolled across the rooftop, nearly falling off the other side. Thankfully, I was able to hold on to the ledge, hoisting myself back up on the roof. My stomach twisted as my face was almost taken off by the chomping titan in front of me. A quick flash of green and the titan's head slid sideways. Levi stood with his back to me, covered in blood.

"Watch yourself Ahna, don't be reckless." I rolled my eyes, standing up and gasping as the wind knocked out of me.

"Look…" I gasped, holding my ribs, "It's a little hard when it nearly killed me." Levi shook his head, sitting me down against one of the protruding windows.

"Try not to move too much, if you broke any ribs, you could puncture your lung. Stay still the best you can. I've got this side. I nodded, wincing as I breathed. Levi continued to fight in my place, as I watched him fly through the air with ease. I turned my gaze to Eren's titan form. It was the first time I really saw it. He was scary, standing 15 meters high. I watched as he tried hard to plug the hole. An 11 meter titan came barreling past towards Eren. Oh no this wasn't good at all. I watched nervously as Mikasa flew through the air, taking down the 11 meter with ease. Wow, she was really good. I looked back at Levi as he slashed yet another titan down. When he looked up, fear hit his face immediately. What the…

"FUCK!" I screamed as part of the window I was leaning against, shattered and the structure around it crumbled around me. My body slid down the roof, one of the bricks hitting me hard in the shoulder as it rolled past me. I cried out again, my shoulder dislocating as I fell off the roof, hitting the ground hard. Oh yea…now I know I had a couple of broken ribs. I lay on the ground wheezing, as it hurt to breathe at this point. The loud banging of a titan walking toward me had me realizing I couldn't get away. My body was heavy, and it hurt horribly to move. I stared up at the titan as it approached. Gritting my teeth, I closed my eyes, bracing myself for even more pain; pain that never came. I opened my eyes slowly to see the titan fall within inches of my face. Levi stood on its head, facing me.

"Are you alright?" I shook my head no, wincing as I attempted to move. "Stay still, Eren got the hole shut. I'll get you out of here in just a second." Levi stood by me trying his hardest to keep me calm. The pain was starting to be rather overwhelming, as I lay broken and bruised. The one thing I don't usually cry over was physical pain. I was practically panting at this point though, seeing as deep breaths only hurt much worse. The rest of our team finally approached, looking down at us.

"Oh my god, Ahna are you okay?" Hange's voice rang out.

"She broke a few ribs; we need to get her out of here." Levi replied, walking around to my side.

"I dislocated my shoulder too." I wheezed, wincing yet again. Hange and Levi surrounded me now.

"Okay honey, we're going to get you to stand straight, on your knees though okay? I'm going to hold your upper body while Levi pops your shoulder back into place. This is really going to hurt so I'm sorry ahead of time." Hange came to my other side, helping Levi lift me to my knees. I cried out as they lifted me up, the pain in my chest and back making me want to pass out. Hange made her way around to my front, holding under my arms, just above my broken ribs, firmly. Levi stepped behind me, placing the palm of his hand against my shoulder blade, pushing firmly. He brought his other hand around to the front of my shoulder and in one swift motion he pushed both ways, the pain from the pop of my shoulder being put back literally knocked me unconscious. Levi, with the help of Hange, carried me on his back as he used his 3DMG to get us back to the wall. They practically had to tie me to him; otherwise I would have fallen off. We finally reached the wall, where everyone cheered Eren for his second time plugging the wall. Erwin stared at Levi confused when we reached the top, before realizing I was unconscious.

"Shit what happened?" He helped get me off Levi's back, placing me gently on the floor. Commander Pixis, Damien, and many other soldiers surrounded us at this point.

"She broke a couple ribs, and we had to pop her shoulder back into place. The pain rendered her unconscious." Levi stated. "She needs a doctor, now." The urgency in his voice got everyone moving quickly to find one.

"This wouldn't have happened if she stayed with the Garrison." Damien mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And whose bright idea was it to kick her out?" Hange growled, glaring up at Damien. Levi put his hands up shushing them both.

"This is no time for petty bullshit, right now, she needs us so shut the fuck up and do your jobs, both of you." Levi removed his cloak, rolling it up and placing it under my head, to cushion it from the stone floor. He kneeled on one knee, next to me, watching over me intently incase I woke up.

"Levi the doctor's here." Erwin chimed in, as the doctor came running with a couple of the Survey Corps soldiers. Everyone backed away, letting the doctor do his job.

"I'm just saying, she'd be safer back in the Garrison." Damien said as they all stood off to the side. Hange rolled her eyes while Levi ignored him.

"You're the one who pushed her away. She's happier with us!" Hange argued.

"Yea I can tell, unconscious and completely happy getting hurt while on mission." Damien retorted, getting frustrated.

"The past few weeks, she's been on many missions and all of which have been successful." Hange growled, "she's with those who really care about her. I know for a fact she's happy."

"Oh really? She's back in the Survey Corps, who 'really care' about her? Don't forget none of you contacted her either when she left the first time." Hange glared daggers at Damien. He was right though, none of us contacted each other.

"What makes you think she'd be happier in the Garrison?" Levi asked calmly, still staring as the doctor worked. Damien looked at him confused. "You really don't know her. She loves fighting titans, probably as much as Hange here. She loves being in the middle of the storm and doing more than twiddling her thumbs on top of the wall while we all kill the titans. You think she'd be happier sitting around? You think she'd be happier what…with someone like you? Is that what you are trying to imply?" Levi finally turned to Damien, his look completely stone cold.

"She was happier. Yea she complained that the Garrison was boring, but she enjoyed it." Damien argued. "And yea, I think she definitely would be happier with me." Levi chuckled, surprising everyone around him.

"And that's why she's my girlfriend now right? 'Cause she was just so damn happy with you." Damien, Hange and Erwin all stared at Levi wide eyed.

"You…are back together?" Damien's voice cracked. "Or are you just fucking with me?" Levi's face was calm as he stared directly into Damien's eyes.

"Yea we are. I have no reason to lie. Ask for yourself when she's awake." Damien stared stunned at Levi as Levi crossed his arms over his chest. Hange practically jumped from where she was standing, screaming loudly, making everyone turn to the group confused. She wrapped her arms tightly around Levi squealing hugging him.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it I'm so excited!" Levi rolled his eyes, elbowing Hange, making her double over.

"Hug me again, and I'll feed you to the titans." She giggled standing up right. Damien stared at Levi with utter shock still. He glanced to Erwin, catching Erwin's slight proud smirk, which Levi ignored.

"Why…why would she get back with you?" Damien's voice was low and calm. Other than Hange and Erwin, no one was paying attention to the group any more. Levi arched an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because…you…you're cold, cruel, and a piece of shit. You don't deserve a girl like that. She's amazing, sweet and caring. You don't deserve that." Levi continued to stare before nodding his head.

"You're right, I am cold, I am cruel, and if you think I'm a piece of shit, so be it I really don't give a fuck. That girl there, she loves me regardless of what I really am or regardless of what you think I am. I may not deserve a girl like her, but neither do you. It just so happens, she chose me over you. She had many chances to leave if she wanted and go running back to you. Even last night she had a clear chance, though you are just stupid and fucked it up for yourself. She doesn't love you. She may care, but she doesn't love you, so don't get those two confused. If she wanted you back, don't you think she would've left by now?" Damien glared hard at Levi, whose expression was unwavering. "Just because you think I'm some cold heartless monster, that doesn't deserve her either, that doesn't mean I don't nor wouldn't love her any less than I always have. Don't forget, I came before you, and I'm the one here for her now. You threw that away and kept pushing her in different directions. She wanted what hasn't changed and wouldn't change. I'm her comfort zone, you…you're just a mess of emotions." Damien stayed quiet as Levi's words thrashed at him.

"L…Levi…" my voice was raspy, as I started to come to. Levi gave a see-what-I-mean look, before turning to me and walking over. He kneeled down next to me, taking my hand in his. "Stop…arguing." I groaned at the pain still in my chest.

"You heard all that?" He asked, looking at me a little surprised. I nodded my head, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Only the last little bit really." The doctor stood up, having finished wrapping me in a billion bandages.

"She'll need some time off. No expeditions, no missions for a while. No extra-curricular activities either…" He eyeballed Levi, making Erwin and Hange laugh and Damien glare with immense hatred at Levi.

"Well, looks like you'll get plenty of that time you wanted." Levi said sarcastically, making me chuckle and wince. "Such a shame."

"Don't make me laugh." I whined.

"Well I could always tie you down…" The doctor glared at Levi, making me laugh more, crying out a little in pain.

"I swear to god, I will trash your room so bad, you can't clean it."

"You can't do anything if you can't move, now can you?" I glared at Levi who almost smirked, but managed to keep his traditional straight face. Thankfully, the doctor was the only person who really heard anything from the talks that were going on. Everyone else had been clearing out and finishing last minute things, too busy to hear anything going on. Damien scoffed at our little back and forth, turning his back and sulking away. I really did feel bad for Damien, but I really loved Levi. That couldn't change, not in a million years.


	8. Finally

Another 3 weeks had gone by…and I was just starting to really move around decently. Enough that I could clean if I had to, and go make myself food, though I still couldn't go on missions. I don't know how military wives do it, sitting at home all day while their significant other went out on missions for days and you had no contact at all. It's rather frustrating. I sighed loudly, tossing yet another book onto the floor, from my position at the little table in Levi's room. I've read practically half of his books just out of boredom. Sitting in anticipation, I twirled the spoon in my tea cup, making a little tornado inside. I took a small sip setting it back down on the saucer, staring at the dark tea inside. This is such an unbearable feeling, just sitting. I need to go out…maybe I'll get some coffee! I quickly grabbed my Jacket, and my green cloak, practically sprinting outside. If I stared at the inside of that room much longer I'd pull my hair out.

The little street was packed with people, shopping, going to work, or standing around chatting. It was different, being here practically as a civilian. I made my way to the little coffee shop by the HQ. They had the BEST scones and pastries. My heart leapt as I saw the owner outside, sweeping the cobblestone.

"Ah, Ahna, it's been so long! How are you feeling?" I shrugged as she leaned forward hugging me gently.

"I've been better. I can finally move around now."

"That's good! Your ribs are probably healing very well. Commander Erwin told me what had happened. I'm glad you're okay. Let's get you a blueberry scone and some coffee on me." I smiled warmly as she escorted me inside to an empty table. The owner of the coffee shop was in her 60's and was such a nice woman. She was a widow, her husband having died in the military quite a few years back. Surprisingly enough, he was in the Survey Corps too. She set down a cup of coffee in front of me, and my favorite blueberry scone. "Now you enjoy yourself young lady or I'll force you to pay." She joked, patting my shoulder heading outside to finish sweeping. I happily took a bite of my scone, sipping back the delicious coffee. Coffee was expensive inside the walls, practically impossible to get the ingredients, so naturally Mrs. Weiss was pretty well off. Usually only higher ups in the military or well off citizens could afford a cup once in a while. Mrs. Weiss always gave me free coffee, and of course I always helped her whenever I was able. Sometimes I would stop by and just do the dishes so she didn't have to. She was always so kind to me. After another sip of my coffee, my gaze came up to see Damien in a seat not too far from me. His stare made me nervous, as he was not happy to see me. I frowned, looking back down at my plate. Maybe I should take this home…

"How are you feeling?" His voice was a little rough, but sincere. I shrugged, trying to keep conversation minimal.

"Better now."

"That's good." We stayed silent for a bit. A few moments passed before he stood up, making his way over to my table and sitting down. "How are you and Levi?"

"Damien I don't want to get into this." I rolled my eyes, scooting my chair back, trying to leave. His hand gently stopped me from getting much farther.

"I'm not being a dick I promise. I genuinely want to know." I stared at him suspiciously for a moment.

"We're good." I stated simply, my cautious gaze not wavering.

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy." This took me a little by surprise.

"You are?" He nodded letting go of me, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I really am. I've been doing a lot of thinking…and Levi was right." I sipped my coffee as he continued, "I've been trying to move on actually, and I met a girl." My eyes widened as I looked up at his happy face.

"Wow, congrats." He thanked me, looking directly in my eyes.

"I never thought I'd move on, but it's been over two months, and seeing you and Levi that day…I realized you were happier with him. I honestly never had a chance with you, really." He put his hand up to shush me. "I'm thankful, though. You made me realize I was pushing for something so bad just because I was scared of being alone. I was scared of thinking of you with someone else. But I realized, Levi must have felt this way when you left the first time. So I started to feel bad for the guy…I'm really happy you two are together. I'm hoping this girl and I work out…I'd like some change." I smiled warmly now.

"What's she like?" I asked. He dove into explanation without hesitation. He explained how they met the same day he saw me and Levi together, and how she was really nice. She had just come to the Garrison from the academy and was the only person who noticed how bad he was hurting. She's been the only person there for him since. We laughed here and there, keeping our small talk minimal, and not in detail about my life as of now. He needed to talk and be happy; it would only hurt to hear anything from me.

"Well I've got to get back to work. See you around…" Damien smiled, standing up and leaving the shop. I couldn't help but smile. Things were looking up and it made me happy. I quickly finished my scone and coffee, standing up and heading outside. The sky was bright, and the sun was warm. I could almost dance home if I didn't feel like I'd break a rib. I made my way inside the HQ, only to find everyone back from their somewhat minor expedition.

"Ahna, glad to see you moving around!" Erwin smiled from the hallway, next to the living room. Everyone managed to wave and mutter their hello's as I continued inside. I smiled back at Erwin before pointing up the stairs. He nodded immediately knowing what I was asking. I managed to get up the stairs without killing myself, slipping into Levi's room quietly. Where the heck? The sound of water made me turn my gaze to the bathroom. There was Levi, stark naked in the bath tub, his arms resting on the sides and his head tilted back, resting on the ledge. A damp cloth covered his eyes as he relaxed. Well….hello to you too. I smirked making my way into the bathroom, leaning against the ledge and crossing my arms. I leaned over removing the cloth from his face, only to be met with those gorgeous icy grey eyes of his.

"Enjoying yourself, Levi?" I asked smiling down at him. He stared up at me expressionless as I tossed the cloth to the floor.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Good, actually. I'm not in a lot of pain today, and you wouldn't believe who I saw at the coffee shop."

"Damien." He stated as if he was a mind reader. I glared down at him.

"Yea, actually he's got a new girlfriend. We managed to have a friendly talk. It was nice."

"Good, now he can leave you the fuck alone." I giggled, grabbing his hand in mine and caressing it. His eyes made their way up and down my body before he asked, "why are you still dressed?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused. His eyes flashed with mischievousness as he leaned forward, pushing me backwards into the bath, still completely clothed. I gasped loudly as I was soaking wet and definitely didn't expect that. "Levi are you serious?!" I yelled scrambling like a cat to get out of the bath. Levi was stronger than me though, keeping me inside the warm water.

"I gave you a chance…you chose to question me." I glared at him, as my white shirt and pants were now see-through. Good thing I had under garments on. He grabbed my shirt roughly, pulling it apart, breaking the buttons. He unclasped my 3DMG belts pulling them off, along with my shirt.

"L…Levi…" I blushed like crazy as he completely ignored me.

"Take your boots off." I rolled my eyes leaning forward, pulling them and my socks off.

"I'll get undressed no need to get crazy." I stated, finally getting out of the bath, the floor covered in water. I slipped my pants and under garments off quickly, practically jumping back in the warm bath. I shivered as the cold air gave me goose-bumps. Levi reached forward, pulling me over top of him.

"I like this wet, naked you." I blushed as he leaned forward, simultaneously pulling my face to his. His lips crashed against mine, rough and passionate. I groaned lightly kissing him back, my mouth opening slightly, allowing his tongue to enter. His hands left my face, making their way down my sides, resting on my hips. He grasped my hips, forcing me to straddle his waist now. His kiss got rougher, our tongues battling for dominance as his hands reached around squeezing my bare ass hard. A small squeak escaped my throat at the force of his squeeze. This was happening, now…and that familiar twinge in my stomach had me reeling. Levi sat up a little more, pushing my head back, kissing my collar bone lightly, and making his way down my chest. Another gasp escaped my lips as my head fell back, giving him full access. His mouth greedily enveloped my left breast, biting down rather hard on the nipple making me cry out. His other hand roughly massaged the other, as he sucked and bit roughly. He definitely was tired of waiting for me to heal. His mouth switched to the other, his right hand neglecting my exposed breast, making its way down my front. My lip quivered as I knew where he was headed. I bit my lip moaning loudly as he let two fingers enter me. I brought my head back forward, leaning down closer to his face. His mouth hit mine again in another rough kiss as his fingers danced inside of me. I whimpered against his lips; his thumb caressing outside. He knew just how to tease me. He quickly pushed me off of him, making me confused.

Stepping out of the bath, he offered his hand to me, helping me out as well, pulling me against his wet body. Levi leaned down, kissing me roughly, pushing me backwards into the room. As we got closer to the bed, he lifted me up with ease, throwing me backwards onto it. I bit my lip giggling as he prowled over me, like a feral cat. He lifted my legs around him, sliding himself slowly into me. I cried out, definitely not used to his sheer size any more. He leaned down, biting my neck hard as he pulled himself out slowly before slamming roughly back in. I moaned loudly as he began thrusting into me harder and faster. My legs tightened around his waist, while my hands roamed through his hair. He made sure I could feel every inch of him as his thrusts got rougher, making my cries louder. He pulled out quickly, before I came, shaking his head at me.

"Not yet." His voice was rough and demanding and made me absolutely crazy. In an instant he rolled me so that I was on top, straddling him again. He looked up at me with sheer lust in his eyes, bringing one hand up, caressing between my breasts, running it down over my abdomen. His other hand positioned himself for me, as he pushed me onto him. I gasped as he filled me up a second time, though this time he was as deep as he could get.

"L…Levi…." I gasped as I began to bounce up and down. I tossed my head back moaning as both his hands grasped my waist, guiding me faster up and down. He bent his legs, making him able to thrust against me roughly. I cried out louder now as he slammed into my wall over and over. "Levi...I'm going to…" I couldn't even say it as I exploded in utter bliss around him. He thrust a few more time before groaning and pouring everything he had into me. We both stayed still, panting heavily for a few minutes, before I slid off of him and onto the bed. He crawled up next to me holding me close.

"I missed that." He breathed making me giggle as we lay motionless, enjoying each other's company.


	9. Bliss

I hadn't realized we both had dozed off after our little escapade. The room was somewhat dark, indicating that nightfall was just about to be upon us. I yawned staring around, no Levi to be found anywhere. I slipped out of bed, grabbing one of his long button ups, buttoning it up only part way. I finally managed to find my shorts as well, thankfully, slipping them on before heading out the door. Thankfully, Levi was small enough, I could pass that this was my own shirt if I needed to. I headed down the stairs, the HQ rather empty, surprisingly. Making my way to the kitchen, I managed to not see a soul all the way there. The kitchen was dark, and a bit chilly due to all of the cold stone counters, and the big stone island prep area. I made my way past the island to the fridge, eyeballing every delicious thing inside. I grabbed some water, pouring a cup and taking a small sip. The feeling of two strong arms wrapping around me from behind scared the living daylights out of me, making me let out a small squeak. I quickly turned around to see Levi, shirtless for once, staring down at me.

"Don't sneak up on me, damn you!" I growled holding my chest hoping the heart attack would surpass.

"I couldn't resist." His voice was so sexy as he leaned down, nibbling at my neck.

"Can I help you, Mr. Rivaille?" I giggled pushing him back. He nodded, setting my glass of water on the counter before picking me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. He turned around, setting me on the cold island. I couldn't help but grit my teeth as the cold stone froze my butt.

"You definitely can." His voice was now rough and low as he pushed me back onto the stone, pulling me closer to him, my butt just off the edge.

"Levi! No not here!" I whispered loudly, "Anyone could see us!" Completely ignoring me, Levi bent down to his knees, pulling my shorts off. I blushed like mad. "Levi stop!" I whined, not wanting to get caught by anyone. Again, completely ignoring me, Levi started to kiss my inner thighs lightly, nibbling here and there before switching sides. I couldn't stop the gasp of pleasure escape my lips as he got closer to my area. His nibbles turned into downright bites, making me squeal. His hands grabbed the bottom of my thighs, placing them over his shoulders, as his face came close to my entrance. His hot breath alone had me biting my lip in anticipation. This was so bad…but so hot at the same time. Levi kissed the entrance lightly, making me gasp, his tongue slipping through his lips, flicking gently at my most sensitive spot. I gasped arching my back, feeling myself get hotter by the second. He flicked his tongue over and over, reaching up with his hand and gently sliding two fingers inside. I moaned lightly as he twisted and pumped his fingers slowly inside of me. He pulled his fingers out, lowering his head a little more, slipping his tongue inside. The twinge in my stomach was twisting hard, as he brought his hand up to play gently with my sensitive spot, his tongue twirling inside. My hands made their way to his hair, pulling gently as he continued to work. It was all starting to be too much, as I felt myself clench tightly. I moaned, rather loudly I might add, as I involuntarily exploded, filling his mouth with my juice. His tongue quickly lapped up every ounce, licking its way up to my belly. His eyes staring up at me, hungry for more, made me moan just staring at him.

Levi licked and kissed his way up my abdomen, unbuttoning the shirt as he came up. I shivered, as my chest was exposed, his mouth b-lining its way to my breast. I gasped loudly, as he stood over me, both of his hands reaching up and holding my arms by my head. My nerves soared like crazy as he bit down roughly on the side of my breast, making cry out. That was definitely going to bruise. He grinded himself against me; the bulge in his pants now very apparent.

"Levi….please…" I whined wrapping my legs around him. I could feel the rare smile on my skin as he kissed his way to my neck, biting hard yet again.

"You're cute when you beg." He whispered quietly, nibbling at my ear lobe. I groaned highly frustrated now.

"You're such a tease! Please!" This time he thankfully obeyed, letting go of my wrists. My hands shot down to his pants, quicker than his could, leaving him smirking above me.

"Impatient much?" I rolled my eyes at him as I finally freed what I wanted all along. "What happened to, 'no not here'?" I grunted, ignoring his sarcasm, pushing his pants down a bit. He moved closer, letting only the tip touch me. I growled frustrated now.

"Stop being such a tease! I need this like…right now." He chuckled, slamming all of himself inside making me cry out loudly.

"Don't cry now when you've been begging for it." His voice was rough and low in my ear. His thrusts were much rougher than they were earlier, making me cry out louder and louder. Levi kept his face buried in my neck, biting hard once in a while, while his hand squeezed my exposed breast roughly. My hands came up, running my fingers through his hair, biting my lip as he slammed into me. My body felt like it was going to go numb. He pulled out suddenly making me overly frustrated. The thought to kill him crossed my mind, as he smirked into my neck. He slowly pushed back in, filling me up with his entire length before pulling back out just as slowly. He did this a few more times, getting the frustrated whimper out of me that he desired. He slammed as hard as he could back into me, making me arch my back and cry out. I gritted my teeth as he now ravaged me in a way that had me on cloud 9. My hands made their way to his back, digging my nails roughly into his skin, making him groan loudly. He thrust over and over, hitting my g-spot every time, now making me practically scream.

"L…Levi!" I cried out as I felt myself erupt. He bit down one last time, groaning as he emptied himself again inside of me. We both lay panting heavily, neither of us moving nor wanting to move any time soon. It was when Levi lifted his head that he froze. I stared confused at his highly pissed off expression, turning and looking at where his gaze was. There in the doorway was a few of the Survey Corps boys standing wide-eyed as if they just caught their parents or something. I covered my face with my hands, completely mortified.

"Laps all of you." He was livid…Uh oh! Eren, Jean, Armin, and a few others backed out of the kitchen slowly, as if Levi would stab them all if they turned their backs. Finally the kitchen was empty, and I couldn't help but start laughing. Levi stared down at me confused.

"I knew that would happen." Levi chuckled and shook his head.

"If you wouldn't have kept screaming I'm sure they wouldn't have shown up." I shrugged as Levi pulled out of me, readjusting his pants.

"What can I say…it's what you do to me." Levi smirked and shook his head again, helping me off the counter. I grabbed my shorts sliding them back on, and buttoning my top back up. If Levi's hand wasn't on my breast, and him between my legs, those boys would've caught quite a view. Levi grabbed a cup of water before following me back up the stairs to the room.

"They'll be running for quite a while." Levi stated, staring out the window, watching the boys running, and occasionally high fiving.

"Don't be so hard on them. It's not like they've necessarily seen anything like that before. You might be their all-mighty god at this point." I teased, poking his side playfully. "You should just talk to them."

"I'm not their dad." He stated, sipping his water. "I won't talk to them about the birds and the bees." I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're probably the closest father figure some of them have. Hell, you can even take it as you're their big brother figure. They're young, I'm sure this was a highlight they won't forget for a long time." He sighed and nodded.

"I'll need to make sure they don't mention this to anyone…" I shrugged.

"We have no reason anymore to keep our relationship secret, especially from the Survey Corps." He stared at me confused. "What? We kept it a secret before because you were being promoted to Captain, and you couldn't have a relationship with one of your subordinates. At this point, no one is going to kick you from your title because you're in a relationship. On top of that…I want to see all those girls get jealous." I laughed mischievously.

"What girls? I don't have a very large fan base." I laughed loudly now.

"I've seen a couple girls ask to marry you before, don't even act all modest." I teased as he shook his head.

"If you want our relationship public, I don't mind. It's just going to be hard to manage with all the bullshit that's going to come our way. Being in the Military, we're like celebrities here, we are all the ones who keep everyone safe. Don't let the bullshit get to you." I rolled my eyes, plopping on the bed happily.

"There is nothing anyone can say that can make me think differently of you." He nodded, setting his water down, getting himself dressed in his uniform.

"I'm going to go make their lives a living hell for a while." I shook my head, giggling as he left the room and headed outside to the guys running. I couldn't help but watch from the window as they all looked like they were going to pee themselves as soon as he stepped outside. I got myself dressed as well, heading down stairs to eat dinner with everyone. I walked into the mess all, noticing Levi and the others were still outside. I smirked to myself, heading over to Hange and Erwin, plopping down in one of the empty chairs.

"Where is everyone?" Erwin asked looking at many empty chairs. I couldn't help but smile, making both Hange and Erwin immediately suspicious.

"They're taking laps." I responded, digging into the roasted vegetables on my plate. Erwin scooted close to me as I kept my eyes on my plate.

"So why are they taking laps?" I burst out laughing, a few people turning and staring at us. Erwin and Hange got immediately over curious, both invading my personal space.

"What happened?!" Hange asked, taking my plate of food away, refusing to give it back until I told her.

"Okay, okay," I sighed loudly, "Those who are taking laps…caught me and Levi…" Hange and Erwin burst out laughing, everyone staring at us again.

"Why would they catch you? Were you in the living room or something?" A smile crept across my face as I looked at Hange.

"You could say something, yes. Somewhere being more accurate, but not the living room." Fear struck her face.

"WHERE?!" She gasped, staring around at each of the tables in the mess hall. I shook my head laughing.

"Not in here. Mmm this food is great, I wonder what the secret ingredient is." I chimed, taking another bite. Both Erwin and Hange grew a little pale.

"IN THE KITCHEN?!" Hange yelled, everyone now very interest in what was going on. I blushed, laughing loudly as Levi walked into the mess hall, the boys following suit, all blushing like mad. "LEVI YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT CONTAINED TO YOUR ROOM?" She yelled, highly angry. Hange loved to cook, surprisingly enough. So the kitchen was pretty much her domain. We just christened it. Levi stared from my laughing face to Hange's angry face, back and forth a couple times, before sighing loudly.

"What can I say, I get what I want, when I want, where I want." His voice was serious as he slid into a chair, leaning himself back from the table slightly. All the boys avoided his eye contact, all visibly embarrassed. Hange growled pushing her food away.

"I think I lost my appetite." Erwin nodded in agreement, pushing his plate back as well.

"Now I know how to starve you all." Levi said, sipping at a cup of tea that he just poured. I shook my head finishing the last of my food.

"I'm going to take a hot bath." I yawned, stretching in my chair.

"Oh no you don't, you're sanitizing the kitchen!" Hange growled, dragging me into the kitchen angrily, making me giggle.

"And they say I'm a clean freak." Levi stated taking a bite of one of the roasted peppers. Erwin elbowed Levi and nodded to the kitchen door. "What?"

"So I see the wait is over. How are things going?" Levi shook his head, giving Erwin a mind-your-own-business look. Erwin chuckled, sipping his water. "Glad it's going well. We have an expedition coming up in a few weeks; Hange wants some new titan's to experiment on. We'll be heading to the old HQ so she can work with them and Eren in his titan form." Levi nodded, drinking more of his tea. "Before that though, there's another ball coming up, that we're required to go to again." Levi glared at Erwin. "Look the higher-ups want us there. I can't do anything about it."

"Those pigs are pushing their noses in places they don't belong." Erwin nodded.

"I know, trust me. But for now, all we can do is play by their rules and do what we're told. They're still very wary of Eren in his Titan form and they're still not happy that there are others like him. We're all under microscopes lately." Levi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"When's the ball?"

"In a couple of days; I'll make an announcement tomorrow about it." Levi nodded pushing his plate away from him. "This time the higher ups will want to meet with all of us, so let's not get drunk or into petty fights this time." Levi looked at Erwin, with an almost comical sarcastic look.

"I intend to do both of those." Erwin sighed shaking his head at Levi's sarcasm. Levi stood up from his seat, moving past everyone in the mess hall, heading upstairs to his room.

Hange finally let me go, after she felt the kitchen in its entirety was clean enough. I sighed heading through the mess hall, my gaze catching Eren's. He blushed and mouthed a 'sorry' to which I waved it off. Heading back up to the room, I was greeted with Levi in his habitual cleaning habits. I smirked, leaning against the doorway as he fluffed the pillows and hung what clean clothes he had up in his wardrobe.

"You're such a good cleaning lady." I teased, making him glare at me.

"Would you like more proof at how un-lady-like I am?" I giggled stripping down to just my shirt and shorts, before climbing to the big bed. Levi followed shortly after, again stark naked.

"You must like your freedom." I giggled. He nodded pulling me close and unbuttoning my shirt, exposing my chest.

"I like you without anything on." I rolled my eyes. "Don't come to bed unless you wear nothing at all." I smacked him playfully, but undressed completely for him. "Much better," he mumbled while holding me close. His skin was warm, and soft, and smelled of his favorite soap.

"It feels different this time." He stared down at me confused. "It feels…happier than last time." He smirked kissing my forehead.

"Good, let's keep it that way." I smiled cuddling into his chest. Why I waited 6 years to even be forced back….I don't even know. I should've come back much sooner if this is what I was missing.


	10. Past

_Running…just keep running. BOOM! No no this can't be happening…I need to get out of here. The mess of trees should be perfect to use my 3DMG. Swinging through the trees, the wind hit my face at incredible speed, drying the tears that poured down my cheeks. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM…oh no…I turned around just in time to get caught by its mighty grasp. It was for sure going to eat me. I screamed as loud as I could, the titan just squeezing harder. Gritting my teeth, I braced for my fate. Warm liquid poured from me as the titan squeezed more. I could barely breathe, and I'm pretty sure he just ruptured all of my internal organs. Before I knew it, I fell. Staring up at the titan's face getting farther away, I hit the ground hard, blacking out on impact. _

_ Am I dead? I groaned trying to sit up._

_ "Stay still." Hange? Is that you? My eyes fluttered open. Where am I? Hange stared down at me, tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're awake!" _

_ "Wh…what happened?" My voice cracked, sounding raspy as hell. I lifted my bandaged hand, brushing the hair from my face. _

_ "You got hurt. Bad." Her voice was soft, as she sat at the edge of my bed. She grasped my hand gently, holding it in hers. "I have to tell you something…I didn't want the doctors speaking to you, I figured it'd be best if I was the one that told you." I stared up at Hange confused._

_ "Where's Levi? Can't he tell me?" She shook her head no, a slight angered expression appearing on her face. _

_ "We can't find Levi. I'll explain why though…" She took a deep breath before continuing, "While you were attacked by that titan, you…miscarried." Her voice was low and soft. I stared at her like she just grew a second head._

_ "What do you mean I miscarried? I'm not pregnant." She shook her head, a couple of tears escaping her eyes. I kept staring at her dumbfounded._

_ "You were pregnant. You were 8 weeks pregnant. The doctors confirmed it when we brought you back." I opened my mouth to speak, but words wouldn't form. "When Levi found out, he up and left. That was two days ago. None of us have seen him since." Tears started to form in my eyes. I was pregnant with Levi's baby…and I didn't know it? 8 weeks pregnant? How come I showed no signs?! All questions I wanted so desperately to ask, but couldn't get past the frog in my throat. Why hasn't Levi come back? Did he hate me? The tears poured down my face as Hange was now hugging me gently, rubbing my back. "I'm sure he'll come back." She whispered. "Lie down and get some rest…you need it." I nodded as she stood up, tucking me back in and leaving the room. My lip quivered again, Levi was going to come back…right? _

_ Days past….still no Levi; only Hange and Erwin to keep my spirits somewhat up. I was finally allowed to sit up, and move around a little, but not much past that. Poor Hange had to help me in the bath constantly. I stared down at all the scars on my arms and legs from the constant fighting. It was horrifying. It was ugly. My lip began to quiver again, only this time I fought back the tears. The bedroom door swung open slowly, as Levi stepped into the room. I almost jumped up happily, until the smell hit me; the smell of alcohol. I stared at Levi as he swayed into the room, shutting the door behind him. _

_ "Hey…" My voice was small, and quiet. His eyes never met mine as he took his jacket off, tossing it to the floor. The rest of his clothes hit the floor in a complete mess, as he made his way to the bathroom, starting a bath. I stared down at my hands confused…He didn't want to see me at all. He spent over an hour in the bath, not even saying a word to me while in there. I sat up against my pillow, clutching the blanket to my chest, waiting patiently for him to appear. When he finally did, he looked exhausted. Like he hadn't slept in god knows how long. I stared at him with a worried expression as he climbed into the bed, turning his back to me as he covered himself up. I reached over, my fingertips brushing his skin ever so slightly. He grunted, moving a bit farther away. Silently, the tears finally pushed their way down my face as I stared at Levi, completely dead asleep. Maybe he just needed rest. _

_ The next morning wasn't any better…_

_ "How'd you sleep?" I asked, as he shuffled around the room, putting his uniform on. _

_ "How do you think I slept?" His voice was cold as ice. Deep, rough, and distant. I frowned as he sat on the bed, his back facing me, as he slipped on his boots. _

_ "Levi…talk to me please….why are you being so cold?" He scoffed standing up._

_ "I don't know Ahna, maybe because YOU lost our baby." He growled, grabbing his green cloak, throwing it over his shoulders and striding out the door, slamming it behind him. I buried my face in my hands crying hysterically. Levi…why would you say such things? Weeks started to pass, as I was now able to move around. I bustled around, cleaning up the room that Levi kept messing up. This wasn't like him. He barely ever spoke to me, and when he did, it was get up, get dressed, or go to sleep. He was changing, and it was scaring me. He constantly came home trashed, and when he was able to slur out anything that made sense, he would blame me for miscarrying the baby. I was getting fed up with his shit._

_ Levi slammed the bedroom door as he entered, walking straight to his book case where he kept his most expensive bottle of scotch. It was a gift from Commander Pixis himself. He popped the top, grabbing a glass and pouring some in. I glared at him as he tossed back the drink with ease, pouring another rather full glass. _

_ "What?" His voice was still cold as ice. I rolled my eyes._

_ "Drink your problems away, that's the best thing to do isn't it." He chuckled sarcastically._

_ "Anything to numb the pain." I scoffed as he sat in the chair, setting the scotch bottle down, pouring a 3__rd__ glass. _

_ "Wish I had the luxury of drinking my problems away. Oh wait, I'm an adult and handle them at face value. You on the other hand, are acting pathetic and immature." My voice began to rise. I didn't want to pick a fight with him, but he wasn't changing back to his old ways. _

_ "Look at you acting all tough for once in your life. Why don't you get pregnant again and kill another baby." He growled. I grabbed his bottle of scotch, throwing it against the wall shattering it instantly. If looks could kill, I'd be dead a million times over with the glare coming from Levi._

_ "Grow up Levi. I didn't kill our baby. We had no idea I was even pregnant! That titan was crushing me…and I couldn't get out. Would you rather I had died?" He stared at me, standing up slowly so now we were nose to nose. _

_ "Yea I do. At least I would've still loved you if that had happened." The scotch on his breath disgusted me completely as he spoke. I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. "Go ahead Ahna, keep crying, it's all you ever do. You're always unhappy, always fucking crying. Go fucking cry elsewhere." He growled again. _

_ "Fuck you Levi, if you think I'm going to tolerate this, you better think twice before I walk out that door, because if I leave, I swear to God I will not come back." He laughed mockingly now, nudging me toward the door._

_ "Go for it, I definitely don't want you here." I stood by the door in utter shock, staring at the mess he had become. He rummaged through another bookcase, finding another random bottle of alcohol, pouring himself another glass. I grabbed a couple of my belongings before walking toward the door and opening it. I looked back at Levi, his head in his hands. He was worse than a mess, he was a destroyed man. I bit my lip as the tears slid down my cheeks. Goodbye Levi. I turned and walked out the door, walking past every soldier in the Survey Corps. Hange and Erwin stared at me completely confused as I walked with a small bag over my shoulder, right out the front door. If Levi wanted me gone…so be it._

My eyes fluttered open. I had to blink a few times to adjust to the darkness. Sitting up in the bed, I stared around the room. The table had a single tea cup on it next to a book I had read the other day. My eyes scanned the entire room slowly. The bookshelves where Levi kept his alcohol, was now filled with books and different trinkets. I looked to my right at the other bookshelves and night stand…seeing only the picture of Levi and I…in a new frame? I hadn't noticed it last time…but there was a new frame around it. It was really cute, not something Levi would have picked out. Hange maybe? I picked up the frame, looking at the picture and smiling. Levi of course wasn't smiling, but staring at me in the picture as I was laughing. Erwin took the picture while we were on one of our expeditions. I bit my lip remembering how much fun that day was. As I stared at the picture, my finger felt something weird behind the frame. Turning it over, a paper was sitting out of it. Opening the back of the frame, another picture fell out and a letter. I stared confused, as I had never wrote letters to Levi. The picture was of Levi and another girl…they were each on horses. She was smiling at Levi, whose eyes looked like he was trying to avoid her. She was cute, with short light hair, the Survey Corps emblem on her jacket and the traditional green cloak wrapped around her shoulders. Who was this girl? I opened the letter, holding it towards the moonlight to read it.

_Captain Levi, _

_I just wanted you to know how thankful I am to be one of your soldiers. I'm not trying to suck up or anything, but I love our squad so much and I'm so happy you are the captain. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else but here. My father always tells me I should marry a guy like you, or you exactly, but I keep telling him he is nuts. Hopefully he never approaches you, I would die! Thank you again also, for listening when I needed someone. You have always been there and I will forever be grateful. If I ever die could you do me a favor though? Could you not tell my father the details of what happened to me? Just make sure I am cremated and give him my ashes. I know it's an odd request, but it would make me feel better if you just agree to it. Also if I ever die, there's a lock box in my old room I want you to have. It has my mother's wedding ring in it from when she was alive and married to my father. He passed it on to me, but if I ever go before you, please give it to the girl you love. I know you never talk about it, but I know about her. More than you think. I'd like to know that if I don't get to wear it with you, at least she could. Well…before I continue rambling…see you on our expedition!_

_Love always,_

_Petra_

I stared at the note surprised. So Levi had another girlfriend? I wonder what this Petra girl was like. I wonder…if he loved her like she clearly loved him.

"Enjoying the read?" Levi's voice was calm and quiet. I looked over at him as he lay on his side, staring up at me.

"Who is Petra?" I asked quietly.

"Who was Petra, you mean. She was a girl that died long before she should have." I stared at the slight pained expression in Levi's eyes.

"Did you love her?" He sat up with me, grabbing the picture and letter from me and staring at them for a moment.

"No. But I did care for her greatly. Kind of like you and Damien, except we weren't actually together." I nodded gently taking the picture and note back. I set the picture of Levi and I up on the nightstand no longer in the frame. I placed Petra's picture and note in its place, placing it on the night stand next to ours. Levi stared at me surprised. "That won't bother you?" I shook my head and giggled.

"No. She was someone important in your life, Levi. You can't just hide her like that. She seems like she was a nice girl." He nodded, pulling me down into the bed with him, holding me close.

"She was extremely nice. She makes you look mean." I giggled again, staring up at Levi. "So why are you up so late? I sighed loudly, remembering my dream.

"I dreamt about our last few months together." Levi stiffened, staring at me cautiously. "I dreamt about the miscarriage…and how you didn't come home for weeks…and how much you drank…" My voice trailed, frowning at the thoughts.

"I wasn't myself. I'm so sorry I put you through that." Levi clearly looked upset.

"I know…that's why I don't hold it against you." He relaxed a little, both of us laying quietly for a few more minutes.

"I promise I won't ever do that again, under any circumstance." I reached my hand up, gently stroking my fingers through Levi's hair.

"I know you won't." I reassured him. His gaze softened as he leaned towards me, kissing me softly.

"I hated being without you. I honestly wanted to drag you back from the Garrison the moment the papers showed up." I chuckled lightly. "I'm serious, I thought I had died and gone to hell. When you showed back up, it took everything in my power not to take you on the floor right then and there. Hange beat me to it." I giggled lightly smacking his chest.

"I probably would have let you." He smirked, kissing me again, this time deeper than before. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me on top of him. I leaned down, resting my upper body on his as we continued to kiss, his tongue seeking entrance into my mouth. I gave him access, letting our tongues wrestle for a while. His hands slid up my sides lightly, sending shivers down my spine. His hands continued to caress my sides gently, making me moan quietly against his lips.

"I love you Ahna, don't ever forget that." He whispered, pulling away from our kiss.

"I love you too Levi, forever and always." He smirked, flipping me onto my back as he crawled on top of me. Leaning down he kissed me softly, resting his arms on either side of my head. Our bodies were pressed tightly together as his expertly slid himself inside of me making me gasp. He thrust slowly and gently this time. My arms wrapped around his neck as he kept his steady pace, not forcing us into the rough sex we had been having. This time it was passionate, loving…sensual. He was making love to me, something Levi never does. I moaned as he thrust a little faster, both of us panting heavily while holding each other close. I could feel that familiar tingle down south yet again, though this time Levi groaned lightly as my back arched; my body pressing into him harder. We both moaned against each other's lips as we came together, both of our bodies tingling and a little damp from the sweat. Levi leaned up after a few minutes staring down at me.

"Don't ever leave me again." He pleaded quietly, making me smile.

"When did you become so damn irresistible?" He smirked kissing me.

"I'm always irresistible." I rolled my eyes as he slid off of me, turning me to face away from him before pulling me against him. His arms held me tightly, making me feel completely safe as I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Softie

Why did the higher ups want us to go to so many balls? I groaned as I lay my head on the table in the mess hall. Hange leaned against me, fake crying, making a few people laugh.

"Knock it off you two, you both are going, end of discussion." Hange and I both pouted up at Erwin, who scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It won't work."

"For the love of all things holy, you've been around Levi too long." I teased as Erwin tried to not give in. He smiled, patting us both on the heads before walking out of the mess hall to do whatever commander duties he had. Levi kicked me under the table playfully.

"Don't complain, you like how I am." I couldn't help but smirk. Levi actually being playful…that was a new sight, even for me.

"So you think." I teased, getting up from my chair, heading to the door, Hange on my heels. By now the entire Survey Corps knew about Levi and I, and thankfully, no one acted weird about it. It was easier to relax at the HQ now. Hange and I entered her room, rummaging through her wardrobe yet again. "I don't want to wear something so poofy this time." I pouted.

"What about this?" She handed me a gorgeous dark green dress. It was lace up in the back to yet another corset type, except now the rest of the dress flowed into different layers. It wasn't as heavy as the last one either. I smirked as I saw the Survey Corps emblem embroidered on the cinch at the waist.

"You may never get this one back." She laughed shaking her head.

"Keep it; honestly I have too many dresses."

"Yay!" I exclaimed running to mine and Levi's room to get changed. Levi was again going t show up later, so I had the whole preparation to myself. I slipped the dress on, smiling as it hugged my curves perfectly. The front was tight and corset like, except it dropped semi low, exposing a little extra cleavage. He was going to have a heart attack seeing how amazing this dress was. I proceeded to do my make up accordingly, in a dark forest-green smoky eye and pale lip gloss; my straight brown hair completely down, except for a small section to the side that I pinned up with a black flower. I quickly made my way to Hange's room after getting ready. She whistled eyeing me up and down.

"You may want a shawl; otherwise Levi won't keep his hands off of you." I shrugged.

"It's no worries, can we leave yet? We're going to be late just waiting on you." She stuck her tongue out, grabbing a couple last minute accessories before running out with me to the waiting carriage.

"Why must you both wear dresses that will attract so much attention?" Erwin sighed loudly as we got comfortable in the carriage.

"Enjoying the view Erwin?" Hange nudged Erwin's side playfully, making him blush.

"As much as I'd rather not, I am." I shook my head smiling as we headed to the ball. When we arrived, the place was packed worse than it had been last time. Hopefully they stocked enough alcohol because Hange and I were going to b-line right to the bar. As we slipped inside, Hange and I tried to make our way to where the alcohol called for us like sirens atop the shelves.

"Oh no you two don't." Erwin grabbed both of our shoulders, leading us away from the bar. "You will not be drinking whiskey tonight, at least until we get back. For now…" He turned, grabbing a few wine glasses from a passing server, "you will be drinking like ladies." We both death glared Erwin as he shoved the glasses in our hands. "Don't look at me like that, the higher ups are making a personal appearance, and since you two are higher ranked, and in relation to the higher ranks," Erwin smirked at me, "you both will be on the spot light at some point. Now backs straight, shoulders back, and sip your wine slowly, otherwise I'll take you out back and kill you both." Erwin was so funny when he was serious. Hange and I nodded, putting on our lady-like act. I took a small sip of wine, practically jumping for joy as it was a sweeter wine and not something horribly dry like they usually have at events like this.

Over two hours had past as Hange, Erwin and I all made our rounds within the ball, meeting and greeting quite a few higher ups. This was becoming more of a chore rather than enjoyable in any sense. Eventually, on my third glass of wine, I stood staring off in the crowd, completely bored out of my mind.

"Wow, Ahna you look amazing." I turned smiling at Damien, as he bent down, kissing my hand like a gentleman was supposed to.

"Thank you Damien." I nodded, curtsying. A few other people made their ways on either side of him.

"Ahna, this is Maria," He pointed at a slender blonde girl dressed in dark red, "my girlfriend." I nodded, smiling, though her frown stayed in place, she nodded back. I take it she heard about the break up. Damien pointed at the man on his other side. He was tall with dark brown hair, and amazing blue eyes. He smiled warmly, bowing. "This is Thomas. He's a new recruit like Maria." I smiled back, returning his bow with a curtsy. The way he kept his eyes glued to me as Damien talked started making me quite uncomfortable.

"Um…I don't mean to be rude, but what happened there?" I tilted my head confused as Maria pointed at my chest. Looking down, I realized she was pointing to the bruise that was partially showing where Levi bit me a few nights prior. I blushed like mad and covered my mouth embarrassed. Damien and the Thomas guy seemed to be the only ones who realized what it was once I blushed, both looking away. Thomas cleared his throat, stifling a laugh as Damien looked a bit upset.

"Um…" I laughed nervously trying to find the words to explain.

"If your dress got any lower, I'd be tempted to take you where you stand." I jumped a little as Levi made his way forward. His remark made me blush even more while Damien and his companions got a little uncomfortable. Levi's hand caressed my shoulder as he made his way behind me and to my other side. I couldn't help but shiver as his fingers lightly ran down my arm before he moved it to the small of my back. He nodded at Damien, who could only nod back. Levi still made him completely uncomfortable. My eyes met the serious glare that Maria was giving Levi. Oh…yep she heard about the break up. I blushed a little, turning a little to look at Levi.

"You shouldn't talk that way with ladies present." His grey eyes met mine and for a second I could almost see a humored look to them. I smiled trying to contain a small laugh. Sometimes I couldn't take him seriously, no matter how serious he was.

"What's so funny?"

"You." He rolled his eyes, pulling me close.

"Go ahead and laugh, 'cause you'll be crying later." His free hand came around, caressing across my collar bone lightly, poking the bruise once his hand reached it. My smile cracked as I started laughing, making Levi nod his head, indicating I was in for it. Damien rolled his eyes while Maria glared hard at Levi.

"You're a pig." The voice of Maria scoffed at mine and Levi's back and forth. Before Levi could make a remark, I turned to Maria, the smile still on my face.

"Look I get it, you don't like us because Damien opened up about what happened, but if you keep poking the sleeping lion, eventually he's going to bite, and when he does, it will be immensely painful. So please, head my warning, think carefully before you continue." Levi stared from me, then at her, his look completely cold once it met hers. Her mouth opened to speak, but instead she shut it, looking at Damien, who avoided any and all eye contact.

"That would be our cue." Levi stated simply, pushing me gently away from the small group. Once we were a decent ways away, he brought himself from behind me, now up next to me, his hand resting on the small of my back again. "Why protect the girl?" I shrugged.

"Because I don't care if she hates us for what Damien told her, but I'd rather her not cry and kill herself because you tore her to pieces." Levi rolled his eyes, taking us straight to Erwin and Hange who were in deep discussion with Commander Pixis and a few other higher ups.

"Ah, Captain Levi, glad you could join us." One of them spoke as we approached. Levi said nothing, staring at all the higher ups with disgust on his face. Erwin glared at Levi, making Levi roll his eyes.

"Ah, Ahna, nice to see you." Commander Pixis smiled, bowing before taking my hand and kissing it lightly. I smiled, curtsying back. All this curtsying was driving me crazy.

"Ah yes, nice to meet you dear, Commander Erwin here has told us much about you." One of the other higher ups nodded at me. I smiled warmly, tipping my head slightly. "How is it you are able to handle being Captain Levi's lady?" I blushed, a little embarrassed.

"It's not too difficult. He's normal like anyone else really." The higher ups laughed, as if I was trying to polish Levi's look and make him into someone completely different. Thankfully they didn't push the subject, but rather continued talking to Erwin about the rest of the Survey Corps. I could feel myself fidgeting to leave, my eyes continuously scanning for ways to bail out of there.

"Let's go. This has been overly boring and tedious." Levi whispered, pulling at my arm. He nodded once to Erwin, completely ignoring the higher ups as he dragged me away from them and out of the ball.

"You sir, are a life saver."

"I know." I giggled at his serious face. "Let's head back to Headquarters, I'm sick of all the people." I nodded, following him to the carriage. I had practically nothing to drink, and it was frustrating. Being lady-like was more of a nuisance than anything else. We made our way inside the HQ, heading up the stairs and into the room. It was nice to finally get the dress off and get into comfy clothes.

"Why do we have to keep going to those boring ass balls?" Levi shrugged, laying partway on the bed; his coat and cravat off, and his button up now mostly unbuttoned.

"Supposedly they don't think any of us get along well enough anymore. Apparently, we don't trust each other and the Survey Corps has been getting a lot of heat with Eren being a titan and them finding out there were others within the military. The fact that, that Annie girl was a titan and was part of the Military Police, they feel even more threatened with Eren around." I sighed loudly, plopping next to him.

"Let's start skipping those. Every time there is a ball, let's leave before anyone notices and go get wasted at some bar." He chuckled lightly.

"Definitely." Levi sat up finally after a while, finishing undressing.

"This expedition, is it only for us to find Zoe more titans?" Levi looked back at me, a little confused by my question.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Well there is still the armored titan out there and the colossal. Do you think we may have to find them?" Levi stayed silent a moment, thinking deeply.

"There's a possibility, but Erwin would have told us otherwise. If we run into one of them though, it'll be really bad." I nodded, shuddering at the thought. We could potentially lose so many people if we ran into them. "Don't get nervous. Our only objectives are to find her more titans, and let her experiment on Eren a bit. Just focus on that, we'll be fine." Levi could be so comforting. Too bad he wasn't a publicly nice guy.

"I haven't seen the old HQ in a long time. I bet it's really dusty." Levi rolled his eyes.

"That's why everyone will be cleaning when we get there." I giggled.

"That's okay, we'll leave the cleaning to you Mr. Expert." He shook his head walking over to the bed getting under the covers with me. He leaned over, resting his head on my chest.

"If you don't clean, I'm going to make you so miserable while we are there." I couldn't help but smirk.

"You may be intimidating to everyone else, but to me you're just a big softie." He grunted.

"Well I'll have to change that." I laughed wrapping my arms around his shoulders, letting one of my hands roam into his hair. We stayed like that for a while, his light snores pulling me from my random thoughts. He must have been really tired to fall asleep this early. With no place to go and nothing needing to be done, I finally drifted off with him.


	12. Remember

"Ughhh open the gates already." I groaned, fidgeting atop of my horse. We waited as the rest of the Survey Corps finished the last few things for us to leave. Erwin and Hange rode at the front, Levi and I closer to the back. It had been a really long time since I had done an expedition outside the walls. The crowds of people watching us leave was rather…weird. I still wasn't used to it.

"Quit complaining." Levi's voice was cool as he stared directly in front of him. In front of the crowds, he definitely wasn't going to be any sort of affectionate.

"No way. I'm dating a constant complainer, let me complain too." He glared at me as I pouted. "You're no fun." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. Waiting to leave was so annoying. I felt like kicking my horse into full gallop just to run everyone over if this took much longer.

"Why are you so impatient?" Levi was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Because I finally get to go outside, it's just taking forever and a day to happen!"I exclaimed falling forward onto my horse, hugging its neck gently. My horse was even fidgeting, desperate to get moving.

"You are so hopeless." Levi rolled his eyes. The gates finally started to open making me squeal excitedly. The line of horses began to move ahead of us as the Survey Corps headed outside. Our horses began to move as well, trotting lightly at first before gradually getting into their full gallop. The wind against my face as we exited the walls made me smile from ear to ear. I missed being outside. It was my adrenaline rush, my drug. Heading out to get more titans for Hange would be fun, at least for me and her. I stared up towards the front of the group, giggling as I saw Hange with the same look as I had. It didn't take us as long as I had expected to get to the old HQ. There it stood, the giant castle converted for the Survey Corps use. The last time I had been here….

_"But, Captain Levi…" I whined, pouting at him as he pointed at my room again._

_ "You suck at cleaning. Do it again." I groaned, heading back in the room, getting on my hands and knees and scrubbing the floor. I glared up at him as he stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. My newly appointed Captain, the jerk; it was no wonder he had no friends. He turned and left the room, checking on everyone else. Another 2 hours of cleaning and it was finally to his liking. I was going to sleep like a baby tonight that's for sure. I made my way down to the mess hall, my stomach growling rather loudly as soon as the smell of the vegetable stew hit my nostrils. I plopped down next to Hange with my big bowl of soup, licking my lips hungrily._

_ "And where do you intend to put all that?" She teased._

_ "Just you watch; I can eat a horse right now if given the option." She laughed as we ate. Resting my head on the table next to my bowl, I sighed happily ready for sleep. I made my way up to my room after we all cleaned up our messes. I slowly stepped up the stairs, my legs feeling like boulders. As soon as I reached the top, I turned the corner smacking into something. I hit the floor hard with a loud thud._

_ "Ugh my ass…" I groaned. Looking up, the pissed off stare from Captain Levi made my stomach knot. _

_ "Watch where you're going." I gulped. As much as I disliked him, he still scared the hell out of me. _

_ "S…sorry." I grumbled, getting to my feet blushing. His eyes never wavered from my face as we stood there for a moment in silence. "Um…excuse me." I mumbled slipping past him. His arm reached out quickly, grabbing my arm before I got too far. I turned to face him, blushing yet again. _

_ "Come with me for a moment, I need to speak to you." I stared confused, though still nodding and following him to Commander Erwin's empty office. He leaned against the desk, pointing at the chair in front of him, indicating for me to sit down. I slid into the seat, nervously staring up at him. _

_ "You're being requested out of the military. Any chance you know why?" I stared at him confused._

_ "What do you mean requested out of the military?" He rolled his eyes._

_ "We have a request to kick you out back into civilian life." My brows furrowed, the captain answering my unanswered question. "The request came from your uncle. He stated that you are unfit to be a part of the military; saying you are mentally and emotionally unstable." My confusion turned to anger before rising to complete and utter hatred._

_ "Captain if I may…" He nodded letting me continue, "I really don't want to leave. I am not mentally or emotionally unstable. At least not nearly as bad as a lot of others…" I tried to lighten the mood, his face still utterly serious. "I can't go back…" My voice got quiet as the nerves in my stomach twisted tightly._

_ "Why?" It was something I didn't want to explain to the captain, but his unwavering stare made me sigh after a few moments. My cheeks flushed bright red, not in embarrassment, but in anger._

_ "My uncle…he's crazy." The captain continued to stare, knowing full well there was more to the story. I fidgeted uncomfortably before continuing. "He hurts me." Now the captain's brows furrowed, tilting his head to the side. "My aunt died a few years ago and no one could figure out how. It was him…he killed her. After a while, his abuse…turned to me. He hit me all the time and constantly tried to marry me off to random people. Eventually he found a taker, some greaseball of a man. An ugly fat merchant who acted just like my uncle. I ran away before they could arrange anything and joined the military." The captain's face softened, just ever so slightly. "Please Captain, don't send me back there." _

_ "I'm not one for saying 'sorry' but I am truly sorry you had to endure something like that." I looked down at my hands, avoiding the captain's eye contact. _

_ "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. He was just an ass…" The captain moved quietly, leaning down on one knee and lifting my chin with his hand. I stared in utter shock at the apologetic expression on his face. I wasn't sure if I should run or not…seeing as the captain almost never showed emotions like this. "Um….C..Captain…?" I stuttered nervously. His lips crashed against mine, taking me completely by surprise. He backed away after a moment, staring directly in my eyes._

_ "That won't happen again. Sorry, I got carried away." He stood up quickly, his ice cool expression back on his face. What the heck was that? I bit my lip confused, staring at the captain like he just grew snakes out of his head. "I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourself." He stated his voice calm as he started to walk towards the door. My stomach twisted again with nerves. I reached forward grabbing his hand before he could leave. He turned to me his serious expression not moving. I stood up, facing him directly now. His face twitched slightly, as if wanting to express some sort of feeling. I mentally took a deep breath before leaning in, kissing him gently. He definitely wasn't expecting it. After a moment, he began to return the kiss, his hands grabbing my waist tightly, pulling me against him. My hands grasped his jacket as he started to deepen the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance. My lips parted and in an instant our tongues started to wrestle. Slowly he pushed me back against the desk, making me gasp against his lips. His hands grasped tightly, lifting me up onto the desk. I was drunk on the feeling of kissing him, unable to believe I was kissing THE Captain. His hands rested on my thighs, squeezing gently. Slowly I pulled away from the kiss, staring nervously into the icy grey eyes of the captain, both of us panting quietly._

_ "I think it's time for me to go to sleep." I whispered blushing. It took him a minute, but he finally nodded, backing away, letting me off the desk. Commander Erwin would have our heads if we did anything in his office. I giggled nervously as we stood there in silence. "Um….okay, good night." I smiled warmly, quickly moving past him and out of the office. I practically ran to my room, slamming the door, plopping onto the bed and squealing into my pillow. I can't believe that just happened. There's no way I was going to sleep tonight. Did the captain really like me? _

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Levi's voice chimed, his horse finally meeting my horse's pace.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Levi stared at me surprised before rolling his eyes. "We were so funny." I giggled thinking back at all the times we'd sneak around to catch a quick kiss or to cop a feel. Nothing major, though. We made our way to the stables, putting our horses away, before heading inside. It wasn't as dirty as I had expected though, they must've been here somewhat recently. Slowly I walked through the building, Levi already assigning cleaning jobs to everyone.

"Ahna….quit spacing out." My head snapped to Levi who leaned against the hallway wall.

"Sorry, I keep drifting off into the past." He tilted his head to the side, walking with me through the halls of the HQ.

"You're not just thinking about our first kiss are you?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"No…I was thinking about when I was being requested out of the military. Do you remember what you said to my uncle when we got back to town?" Levi nodded, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"Yea I told him if he ever laid so much as just his eyes on you that I would break his neck. " I smiled at Levi now, giggling. "Has he ever tried getting in contact?" I shook my head, thankful that my uncle never tried to get a hold of me. I'd probably kill him at this point.

"Do you remember the time Hange and I blew up the kitchen?" He rolled his eyes now shaking his head.

"If you hadn't looked so pathetic and cute I would have destroyed you. There was flour and spices everywhere, and of course you two thought you could invent a new way to cook yet you almost set the damn place on fire." I laughed out loud now remembering that time.

_"What the fuck…?" My heart sunk as I looked towards the door at the highly pissed off Levi. Who knew he could pull off a surprised look? _

_ "Uh…hi Captain." I laughed nervously. Hange's scream had me refocused to the task at hand. We both yelled profanities, using our cloaks to put out the rather large fire that had ensued. _

_ "What the hell did you guys do?" The Captain put his hand to his forehead staring around the disaster we called a kitchen. _

_ "She did it." Hange immediately pointed at me. I stared wide-eyed at her, almost ready to strangle her. The Captain took a deep breath before he continued._

_ "I'll be back in 10 minutes. This place better look brand fucking new otherwise both of your asses are mine." Hange and I gulped as Levi turned and left. I could almost see the steam rising from his ears as he left. We quickly did everything we could to clean the kitchen before he could return. Needless to say, the kitchen itself was clean, for the most part anyways, but we looked horrid. The Captain returned, staring around at the kitchen before laying his eyes on us. _

_ "At least the flour is off the walls." He sighed taking a walk around the kitchen. _

_ "If I ever see this kitchen that messy again, you both will be running laps until you collapse in exhaustion." We nodded, nervous of what our current punishment was going to be._

"Do you remember how scared you were when I told Hange to leave?" I laughed and nodded.

"I honestly thought you were going to strangle me." He shrugged.

"I was thinking about it." I smirked, playfully pushing him.

"Instead you decided to drag me out of the kitchen into that broom closet to kiss me some more." He smirked back and nodded.

"Yea…you tasted like flour." We both laughed, coming back around to the main hall. We made our way up the stairs where everyone was cleaning out their rooms, heading to our own to start our cleaning. Well, mainly I was cleaning since Levi had to constantly check on everyone. The room at the old HQ was much different than the main one. Our room was slightly larger, but didn't have the kind of shelving that the other had. It had dressers, night stands and wardrobes scattered throughout and a little four seat table to drink tea at. This one also had one big bookshelf against the wall, filled with old books and random little trinkets. The bed in this one wasn't as awesome as the other one, though it was still large and covered in heavy down covers. I couldn't help but sigh loudly as I was nearly done cleaning, finally. Only a last few things to do, and I could relax a bit. As I placed the last couple of dusted books on the shelf, a small box caught my eye. I stared at it confused, reaching over and looking at it closer. It was a dark brown wood box with gold embroidering, very luxurious looking. I opened it slowly, realizing what, and whose this was. It was Petra's box, the one she had mentioned in her note to Levi. Inside was a gorgeous diamond ring, looking practically brand new. I closed the box, placing it back on the shelf, smiling as I walked away.


	13. Sick

The wind was harsh against my face as I swung through the trees with my 3DMG. Finally rested and relaxed for the past day, we were now getting Hange her titans. One titan down and one more to go, with the help of a few garrison members as well. The second titan was a tad smarter than the first, even though he was still falling straight into our trap. I shot the flare of my gun, signaling for the trappers to start their portion. In an instant the titan was taken down and shackled in a way that we could control him. The only difficulty now was getting back to the HQ with the titans. After both titans were captured, we all met up on the ground. Staring at all of the faces around me, a few were sad…grief stricken. We lost a few people that is for sure.

"Okay, let's gather the dead and lay them on the cart. We'll leave no one behind. Work quickly, there are still titans about." Erwin commanded, everyone nodding and breaking off to help finish up and leave. It took us a couple hours, but when all was said and done, we managed to get the titans, and those who died, back to HQ safely. We all helped get the Titans set up for Hange as she jumped around excitedly, ready to start all of her experiments.

"Ahna! Come join me tonight! I want to continue night testing with them!" I shook my head and laughed.

"No way, I have better things to do than experiment on titans." She elbowed me playfully, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Yea, like experimenting on Levi." I rolled my eyes, shoving her away from me.

"I swear you have such a wild imagination." She smiled mischievously.

"You know it's true!" She joked, keeping away from my reach. I laughed, shaking my head and walking away, heading back into the HQ. Heading inside, I made my way up to the room, ready to just relax after the day's events. I sighed loudly as I plopped on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Things felt so different, yet so much the same. I closed my eyes, resting my arm over my face to block out some of the light.

"Lazy as ever." I peeked out from under my arm, smiling at the sight in front of me. Levi stood at the edge of the bed in just his pants, a towel over his wet hair. A sight I could stare at all day.

"Would you love me any other way?" He nodded a serious look on his face. "Oh yea? What way is that?" He reached forward grabbing me roughly, dragging me across the bed to where he stood. He tossed his towel to the floor, leaning over me, pushing my arms above my head. I giggled as his face was so close to mine, our lips almost touching.

"I'd love you this way too." I bit my lip as he teasingly ran one hand down my lips to my neck, slowly making its way over my collar bone. His touch was soft and gently as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt; his fingers gliding down my stomach. I squealed in anticipation as he continued to tease. He moved his face down, licking lightly at my collar bone, nibbling once in a while.

"I swear to God you are such a tease! It's not fair." I could feel the rare Levi smile against my collar bone as his hand continued to make its way farther south slowly unbuckling my belt. He knew how to drive me crazy, my hands still above my head, completely unable to do anything. I arched my back, pushing my hips against his hand, now getting desperate. Levi lifted his head staring up at me, shaking his head, indicating that the more I begged, the less he'd do. Damn you Levi. His hand continued its job slowly, unbuttoning my pants and pulling the zipper down. I bit my lip as his lips slowly came to my belly, his hand finally releasing mine. Immediately my fingers ran through his damp hair. His fingers hooked into my waistband and in an instant both my pants and undies came to my knees. I blushed as his lips kissed to my waist, but not moving any further. I looked down pouting, staring into the very hungry eyes of Levi. His look alone sent a chill up my spine. He slowly stood up, staring down at me eyeing my half undressed state with that sexy raw look he had. What did he plan to do? My boots were still on for Christ's sake. Before I knew it, he leaned over, grabbing me roughly and flipping me over, belly down on the bed.

"Better." His voice was deep and husky making me blush like crazy.

"Levi…" I whined, burying my face in the blanket. His hands grabbed my hips roughly, pulling me backwards so I was forced to stand, bent over. I could hear the zipper from his pants come down now, slowly. He loved to make me wait. His hands pulled gently against my hips as he slowly pushed himself inside. I couldn't help but gasp loudly as he forced himself as deep as he could. He slowly pulled himself out, entering again slowly, making sure I felt every bit. He was in such a teasing mood, it was driving me crazy. I groaned frustrated as he repeated his slow process a few times. Forcefully, I pushed myself against him, making him groan. He finally listened, slamming himself into me over and over rough and fast making me cry out. Lifting his hand, he grabbed my pony tail, pulling hard, forcing me to arch my back downwards. His other hand came off my hip, resting on the small of my back as he roughly forced himself into me. My moans got louder as he quickened his pace. Both of us groaned loudly as we reached our climax. We panted heavily, Levi slowly pulling out, replacing his pants back to where they were supposed to be. I quickly fixed myself, turning to face him once I was finished. "Do you feel better now?" I giggled poking his abs. He nodded pushing me back onto the bed before walking away.

"Much better." He walked over to the little table in his room, pouring himself a cup of tea. I rolled over, watching him. Compared to how we were before…we were a lot more loving this time around. It's sometimes hard to believe we were together for two years prior to this. "Thanks for cleaning the room." He mentioned after a few sips of tea.

"Of course…you had better things to do than clean for once…" He smirked continuing to enjoy his tea. "I found Petra's box by the way." I wasn't sure if I should've brought it up or not, but hey what the heck. "How long have you kept it?" He shrugged, staring up at the box on the shelf.

"It's been a while. Not quite a year yet." I nodded, fidgeting with the blanket. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curiosity." He glanced back at me making me smile.

"Don't get your hopes up. We both know you're not the marrying type…and neither am I." That was a bit out of the blue. Rude much?

"I wasn't getting my hopes up; I know where we both stand. Don't worry, I won't cling to you and beg you to make me your wife." I could feel the involuntary sarcasm flow from my voice. I didn't want to be married…right?

"I probably wouldn't care if you did cling to me and do that, but just keeping us on the same page for now." He poured another cup of tea, watching me intently. I'm not used to forcing emotions, I shouldn't be forcing emotions, yet I forced a smile before laying my head on the bed. Knowing Levi he noticed. I am not fond of the idea of marriage; I'm not a housewife type. Marriage scared the hell out of me.

Dinner time came as usual, everyone gathering in the mess hall eating and chatting. I slowly stirred my soup, staring off into space. I'm never one to not eat my dinner, but for some reason it just seemed so unappealing tonight.

"Ahna, you okay?" Erwin spoke quietly, but stared at me with concern.

"Yeah…sorry." I mumbled taking a small bite of soup. Levi stared at me, his expression unreadable, though he didn't say a word.

"Why don't you go lie down, I'll save you some in case you get hungry later." Hange suggested. I nodded pushing up from my seat and walking away. I don't know why, but I felt like laying down and never getting up. Hopefully I'd feel better by tomorrow. I laid in bed, staring to the wall at my side, unable to sleep. I sighed loudly turning over and facing Levi's side, which was still empty. My fingers twirled around the corner of his pillow case as I tried to force myself asleep. All I could keep thinking of was what Levi said. _"Don't get your hopes up…"_ I hadn't intended to, at least not until he said something. Worst timing ever for that sentence. I rolled my eyes. Am I mad at him? I couldn't be mad at him for that. Was I sad? I didn't feel very sad…just as if my body was a pile of goop, but not sad. I closed my eyes, finally drifting to sleep.

_"Levi!" I reached my hand forward to grasp him. His back stayed turned away from me as he faced the Survey Corps. I could feel myself being dragged away, farther from him. "Levi help me!" I screamed. He never turned to face me, or acknowledge that I was being dragged away. Tears poured down my face as a titan dragged me backwards, my eyes never leaving Levi. How could you? How could you keep your back to me? I thought you loved me…._

The room was pitch black and as silent as the dead. That was, until I woke up gasping for air. My heart pounded in my chest as forced my breathing to slow down. What the heck kind of dream was that? Staring around the room, my eyes slowly adjusting, I noticed Levi asleep next to me, his breathing quiet and his face emotionless like it always was. I leaned forward placing my head in my hands, breathing deeply trying to calm my nerves. Stupid nightmares. I sat upright for a while, still feeling uneasy. My body was clammy and I could feel a hot flash coming on. I must be getting really sick. My stomach twisted in a wave of nausea sending me flying from the bed to the bathroom. Another second longer and I wouldn't have made it. Leaning over the toilet, I spit the rest of the nastiness out, holding onto the wall for support. Was it something I ate? Another wave sent me to my knees. I wasn't getting out of this bathroom any time soon, that was for sure.

"Ahna? What's wrong?" Levi's tired voice rang from the doorway. I groaned, placing my face in my hands.

"I don't know." I whined feeling another wave hit me. I couldn't even tell Levi to get out, how embarrassing. The feeling of a cold wet cloth on the back of my neck sent much needed chills down my spine. He placed another cloth against my forehead and I could feel my involuntary tears hit.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, rubbing my back with one hand.

"This is so embarrassing!" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Of all things to cry over…" He placed the cloth on my forehead onto the floor before helping me to my feet. "Let's go, you need to rest." Levi practically carried me back to bed wrapping the covers around me tightly. My stomach started to ease as I sipped slowly at the glass of water that Levi set next to me after placing me in bed.

"Thank you for taking care of me." I pouted, still embarrassed that he saw me like that.

"Why wouldn't I take care of you?" I shrugged, watching as he shook his head, finishing cleaning up after me. "How's your stomach?"

"Better now. I don't know what that was about." Levi slipped under the covers, pulling me gently towards him.

"Turn over." I stared at him confused for a minute before turning over onto my stomach. His hand reached up to my back, his fingers gliding against my skin lightly. I groaned as he rubbed my back helping me back to sleep. When did he become so nice?

The sun warmed my face making me wake up slowly. The room was empty, except for the fresh glass of water next to the bed. I slowly made my way out of bed, getting dressed and heading down stairs. Nearly every room was empty, at least until I got to where Hange was experimenting on the titans. She turned to me, smiling happily.

"Glad to see you're feeling better!" She waved me over.

"So Levi told you?" I asked once I was at her side.

"He just said you weren't feeling good. He said I wasn't to let you out of bed, but it's not like you'd listen anyway." I giggled nodding.

"You know me so well."

"Yea well, he'll be back anytime. If he sees you up he's going to kill both of us." I shrugged as we made our way closer to the titans.

"That's okay, I'm not too worried."

"You should be." Hange and I both froze at Levi's voice. "Why are you out of bed?"

"Because…I feel better." I turned to face him now, his stare unwavering.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." I sighed and shook my head.

"Levi I'm fine, trust me." His mouth opened to object, though the sound of a loud explosion tore all of our attention away. Staring into the distance smoke billowed high into the sky. Another titan attack? Levi shouted his commands at everyone while we all scrambled to our horses. As soon as we started off towards the smoke, another explosion had the ground shaking. It was close by, whatever it was. We raced as fast as we could, closer to the walls. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. There it stood, the armored titan. It had just broke a hole in another wall as we neared the town. It stood tall for a moment, staring off into the town before turning its gaze onto us as we approached. His eyes narrowed and his body formed, preparing to sprint directly at us. Holy shit…


	14. Emotional

Hitting the ground hard, I quickly rolled to dodge the stampede of horse hooves as they raced over me. The Armored titan sprinted through the entire Survey Corps knocking most of us out of the way. Some of the others managed to get out of the way just in time while others were pretty seriously injured. Standing up as quickly as I could, I stared around assessing the damage. Not as bad as it could have been, but if we don't act quickly this was going to be seriously crippling to the Survey Corps. Those of us who could move, moved quickly to get those who were injured out of the way to the best of our ability.

"Don't attack him, our blades can't penetrate." I looked over at Levi who tossed one of his broken blades to the ground, replacing it immediately after. "The best we can do is to avoid attack, and if possible draw his attention away from the wall." He had leapt from his horse when the titan was about to sprint towards us, managing to get close enough to try and attack. I bit my lip nervously, looking as the armored titan stood still, his back still to us.

"How do we know he'll follow? He seems intelligent like Annie…he might not follow." Eren noted as the armored titan turned its head and glancing sideways at us.

"We've got to do something before he heads for us again." Armin spoke nervously, the armored titan turning its body, now fully facing us again. Levi grabbed one of the horses, swinging onto its back quickly.

"Eren, transform. We'll take care of the other titans around you." Was Levi nuts? There was no way Eren could take on the armored titan! Eren was strong but still, there was no way. Levi's cold glare made me stop from opening my mouth to object. He was sending Eren to fight for a reason? Levi what are you thinking? As Eren transformed, running to the armored titan, the rest of the Survey Corps moved quickly to deal with any and all nearby titans. For a long while, we hack and slashed our way through the herds of titans, many of us getting injured, a few losing their lives. It felt never ending. I held onto the side of the wall, panting heavily as we worked hard at trying to push back the titans from the newest hole in the wall. Our numbers were dwindling quickly and there was no hope for help.

Immense pain brought me out of my thoughts as I flew forward, hitting the ground rolling. I cried out as I finally landed, thankfully with no broken bones. Gritting my teeth, I slowly pushed myself back to my feet. A 9 meter titan walked towards me, likely the one who knocked me from the wall. I glared as it approached, reaching down to grab me. Quickly, I flew through the air with my 3DMG, dodging its grasp, spinning around to its back and slicing its neck. I landed back onto the ground, panting heavily, groaning as the pain was slowly starting to fade to a numbing sensation. I moved quickly towards the wall again where more titans pushed through the giant hole. My hands clenched my blades tightly as another titan approached, towering 14 meters high. It moved faster than the last as it came towards me. Again I flew through the air, spinning towards its back. Dizziness took over, my vision completely blurring, making it nearly impossible to focus on the titan. I quickly readjusted my course, flying away from the titan as fast as I could, landing rather hard on the ground a decent bit away from it. It still posed a rather high threat as it followed my movements, heading directly towards me. There was nothing I could do as I was suddenly brought to my knees, emptying my stomach completely. Why now? I felt so much better and now is when it all wants to come back? Great timing! I groaned loudly, glancing sideways eyeing the titan as it began to close in on me. It reached forward, its hand just about to close around me. In one swift motion, Mikasa flew through the air, slicing the arm of the titan clean off. The titan's hand sizzled above me, daring to collapse as I worked my way from underneath it. I couldn't shake the nausea no matter how hard I tried. Again I was hunched over sick. Mikasa swung through the air quickly, slicing the titan's neck before landing by my side.

"Ahna are you alright?" I shook my head as my body shook slightly.

"I don't know!" Mikasa lifted me up, throwing one of my arms over her shoulder, escorting me as far away from immediate danger as she could. Hange came running up not long after as Mikasa helped set me back to the ground.

"Ahna! You need to get out of here if you're sick!" She grasped my shoulders gently, looking directly into my face.

"I can't leave you guys to keep fighting…" I mumbled, placing my hand over my face. The nausea was still very apparent, as well as the dizziness, but I didn't have anything left to bring up, thankfully. Hange growled angrily.

"I'm getting you out of here." She stood up, signaling to Levi the best that she could. In an instant he was at our sides staring down at me worried. "I'm taking her out of here, she can't fight like this." Levi nodded, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Get her to a doctor." Hange nodded, helping me to my feet. Levi reached forward, stroking my cheek gently before turning back to the fight.

"Come on Ahna, I need you to try to use your 3DMG okay?"I nodded, gathering my balance to the best of my ability. We set off, propelling ourselves over the wall, moving quickly to get to the inner walls. Hange stayed close, helping me to my feet when I sometimes landed off balance. What the heck was wrong with me? We finally made it into the town, confusing many people as we made our way through the maze of crowds. A few scoffed at us, treating us like deserters while everyone else was fighting outside. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Hange led me into one of the doctors' offices. The doctor stared at us confused as we entered.

"Shouldn't you be out fighting?" His tone was rather cold for a doctor. I glared at him, Hange speaking before I could.

"We were, but we can't have her fighting in her condition. I brought her here to find out what's wrong with her. She can't be on the front lines like this." The doctor approached staring directly into my eyes.

"What's going on then?" He grabbed my wrist checking my pulse.

"She's been throwing up the past couple of days. She had a second episode while we were fighting, it nearly got her eaten." I looked at Hange, feeling my stomach settling.

"I'm fine." I groaned wanting to get back to the fight.

"No you're not. You couldn't even work your 3DMG because of it." The doctor put his hand up to stop our bickering.

"What are your other symptoms? Any dizziness, fatigue, things of that nature?" I thought about it a moment and nodded.

"Hot flashes too." He stared at me a moment before turning on his heel and heading to one of his back rooms. Hange and I stared at each other confused for a moment before he reappeared with a needle. Oh dear god…

"Have you been sexually active?" I blushed a deep red as Hange giggled. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm going to take blood tests just to be positive, but from the sounds of it, you're probably pregnant." My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

"What?" Hange got quiet staring at me nervously.

"You're probably pregnant. How long prior to the nausea have you been sexually active?" I glared at the doctor, refusing to answer. No way…no way could I be pregnant. The doctor sighed loudly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry if it embarrasses you, but please correct me if I am wrong. If you have not been sexually active and there is no way you could be pregnant, then you need to tell me, otherwise, that is the most likely case here." I stared at Hange, who looked back apologetically, shrugging.

"I…guess it's possible…I just….I don't want to be pregnant." The doctor arched an eyebrow surprised as my lip began to quiver. My past was going to repeat itself, only this time Levi was going to leave wasn't he? I let the doctor finally take a blood sample, practically pushing Hange back out to the fight. "Don't say anything to Levi please." She smiled warmly, hugging me tight.

"I won't, but please don't hate me, 'cause I really hope you are." I glared at her as she giggled, waving as she left. I sighed loudly, plopping on one of the chairs at the doctor's office.

"What am I supposed to do?" The doctor stared at me questioningly while writing a few things down on a piece of paper.

"Well, I don't know you but you have options." It was my turn to stare questioningly. "You can keep it…or not. Whichever the case, I'll give you some information on both situations. You still have time if the timing I estimated is correct." I sighed loudly placing my head in my hands.

"How long until I know for sure?"

"It will be a couple of days. Is there a way I can reach you with the results?"

"I'm not sure. There will be one of two places I'll be…" I explained to the doctor how I was with the Survey Corps and we were currently residing at the old HQ, and where it was. I had been at the doctor's office for a few hours, talking about 'options.' The knot in my stomach twisted as I exited the building, staring out over to the walls where everyone was fighting. Levi was going to have a heart attack.

It was dark by the time I got to the old HQ on horseback. The fighting had commenced and the wall fixed, though the armored titan got away. I slid off the horse, walking slowly through the HQ doors, b-lining straight to the stairs. Today needed to end already, with as little contact with Levi preferably. I entered the dimly lit room to find Levi sipping a cup of tea, his free hand fidgeting with the arm of the chair. His eyes caught mine sending a shiver up my spine and forcing that stupid knot in my stomach to twist harder. We stared at each other for a long time, neither of us speaking nor trying to. I slowly made my way to the table, sitting opposite of him. More silence followed as I could feel his stare burning a hole in the side of my head.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" His voice split through the silence like a knife. I stayed quiet staring down at my clasped hands.

"I'm not sure." I finally spoke, my voice cracking slightly. "The doctor said that it was the most likely scenario, though we won't know until the test results come in." Levi continued to stare, staying quiet for a while after I spoke.

"Do you think you are?" I shrugged not answering. It's not like this was planned or anything.

"Do you think I am?" My voice was quiet. I still couldn't look at him.

"Yes." I turned and stared at him confused. His expression wasn't cold, but still serious.

"Why?"

"Your morning sickness." My brows furrowed as he continued. "It was pretty obvious when you wouldn't eat dinner, proceeded to throw up in the middle of the night, and then feel perfectly fine the next morning." I bit my lip nervously. He's suspected it all this time and didn't say anything?

"So what do we do?" I finally asked after a few more moments of silence.

"Keep it." My eyes widened. I felt like going over to him and shaking him to death. What happened to Levi? Are you still alive in there?

"How can we raise a kid? We're not married, both of us are in the military…neither of us are the type to stay home, so how do you propose we do this?" He shrugged taking a sip of his tea.

"Let's wing it." LEVI ARE YOU POSESSED BY A DEMON? I stared at him like he was mad. "Ahna we fucked up the first time…let's at least try to do it right this time. I'm just as scared as you." My lip quivered involuntarily, the waterworks threatening to push their way through.

"L…Levi…" I mumbled putting my head in my hands. He really wanted this? Levi stood up, moving quietly to where I was sitting, leaning down in front of me. I stared at him through the cracks in my fingers, lifting my head after a moment.

"Ahna…I love you." It took me a second to realize what he was doing; my heart caught in my throat at the sight of the brown and gold box. Petra's box. I stared into his icy grey eyes, his expression completely serious as he opened the box. "I'm serious when I say I want to do this right." God damnit Levi…the waterworks pushed their way through, forcing the tears to flow down my face. I covered my face with my hands, crying hard for a few moments. I finally managed to look at Levi, a smile spreading across my lips as I half laughed, half cried. There it was, the rare but beautiful Levi smile. He leaned forward kissing my forehead gently. He slowly slid the ring on my finger, making me cry even more. God damn you Levi for being so perfect. Levi stood up slowly, helping me with him, walking me slowly to our bed. He laid me down, climbing on top of me and resting his head in the crook of my neck, kissing gently. My arms wrapped around him tightly, not wanting to let go. After many minutes of just laying together, he finally leaned up, hovering over my face. I smiled up at him as he lifted one of his hands, running it across my cheek gently, slowly over my lips then down my neck. His touch was soft as he continued letting his hand grasp the side of my while he leaned down, kissing me deeply. In an instant our kiss became rough, our mouths opening slightly, our tongues instinctively attracted to each other. My hands grasped his shirt tightly as his hand left my neck, grasping my shirt tightly and ripping it open. The passion in our kiss escalated as we both weren't going to dance around what we really wanted. His hand caressed my chest roughly as my hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Levi leaned up tossing his shirt and cravat to the floor quickly, before returning to our kiss. His hand reached for his buckle to his belt, undoing it fast. I followed his lead, undoing my pants, quickly pushing them off. Levi's followed and in an instant we were one. He thrust himself hard into me, making me moan against his lips. His hands made their way back to my chest, massaging roughly; his thrusts getting rougher. Levi's tongue wrestled mine for domination, our moans and groans growing louder against the others lips. I could feel the familiar tingle down south as Levi's thrusts were unrelenting. I couldn't last much longer as I erupted in an explosive orgasm, whimpering against his lips. Levi followed mine almost immediately, pouring himself inside.

We finally broke our kiss, both of us panting heavily. I stared up into his icy grey eyes, a smile playing across my lips.

"Can I help you Mrs. Rivaille?" I squealed excitedly, kissing him lightly again. His head tilted to the side, a smirk faintly showing. I shook my head, pulling him down so he was now lying against me. My arms wrapped around him as I smiled. I didn't want to let go, at least not for a while.


	15. Happy

The past two days were a bit rocky. Getting sick, crying because I keep getting sick, crying because Levi is too nice, all around, I was just emotional. I sighed loudly, staring at the ceiling from the bed. Levi refused to let me go out with the rest of the Survey Corps, just in case. I hate being cooped up and not allowed to do anything. The sound of a carriage outside pulled me from my thoughts. Sitting up and looking outside, I recognized the doctor who took my blood. I almost forgot he was supposed to arrive with the results. I moved quickly down the stairs, being careful not to trip or bump into anything on my way down. I managed to answer the door before he could knock.

"How are you feeling Ahna?" I smiled letting him inside the foyer leading him to the living room.

"I'm still getting sick, but other than that, pretty good." He nodded, sitting on the couch across from the one I plopped into.

"Are you ready to hear your results?" I took a deep breath, shaking my head no. I was extremely nervous. "Why?" The doctor stared at me, rather annoyed that he just showed up and I wasn't ready.

"I'd like to wait until everyone comes back. They should be back any time now…" I mumbled, fidgeting with my hands. The doctor nodded, placing his hat and jacket on the couch neatly. "Would you like some tea in the mean time?" He nodded again as I fetched some tea, pouring two glasses for us, grabbing a third in case Levi wanted some.

"If you don't mind me asking, is the potential father going to be around?" I nodded taking a sip of tea.

"Yea, like I said, he'll be back soon." The doctor sipped his tea slowly. A few minutes past before the front door swung open, loudly I might add; the entire Survey Corps pouring through, talking loudly. Levi finally started to pass the living room, his sideways glance catching my nervous smile. He stopped staring into the living room from me to the doctor and back. Thankfully, everyone continued about their own business, letting Levi and I handle our business privately. The doctor stared wide-eyed at Levi as he approached. He practically didn't blink as Levi sat next to me on the sofa, staring back with his icy cold serious stare.

"S…so you're the potential…father?" The doctor stuttered still shocked that it was Levi who possibly knocked me up. I couldn't help but giggle at the doctor's reaction. It was a very unbelievable thing to hear that Levi had friends, let alone a girlfriend and a possible pregnant one at that. Levi glanced at me, rolling his eyes as I continued to laugh.

"I would honestly hope so." I glared at him, smacking him playfully in the arm. His hand snaked over my knee, squeezing gently. The doctor continued to stare at us still for a moment before continuing.

"Well…I hope you both are ready for the results." The doctor pulled some paperwork from his bag as he continued. "It seems that you two were destined to be parents." My heart caught in my throat as I glanced nervously at Levi. His face stayed serious as he stared at the doctor, who cleared his voice, continuing with what he was saying. "I wrote down some information for you, whether you choose to keep it or not…"

"We're keeping it." Levi said matter-of-factly, interrupting the doctor.

"Right…well, here is some information on what you should be eating and doing while you are expecting." He set the papers on the table, Levi snatching them before I could. "I've estimated that you are into your first trimester, and should be due in about 6-7 months. " I stared blankly from the doctor to Levi, the fact that I was pregnant was setting in, making my stomach twist in nerves. It was all too surreal to sit and listen. Levi read through the papers rather quickly, looking up at the doctor once he was finished.

"So basically, she can't really do anything from this point on?" The doctor nodded.

"She can do a light amount, but I don't recommend using any 3DMG, no riding horses, no running or heavy lifting, things like that." Levi glanced at me as I pouted, his look almost comical.

"Well you heard it, now when I say stay home, you're staying home." I glared at Levi who rubbed my still normal belly. "There is no risking this one." Knowing Levi, he was going to forbid me from pretty much everything on the planet until this baby was born.

"This one?" The doctor questioned, Levi and I both ignoring him. "Well now that you know, do you have any questions?"

"No. Thank you doctor for everything." I stood up, smiling warmly. Levi stood up, nodding at the doctor as the doctor turned to leave.

"Congratulations you two." The doctor said, making his way out the door. I stared over at Levi once he shut the door behind the doctor.

"Does it say I can still eat scones and coffee?"

"Definitely not." I pouted, following Levi into the mess hall where everyone got dead silent staring at us.

"So, what's the news?" Hange was practically breaking her cup with anticipation.

"Ahna is not allowed without supervision for the next 6-7 months." Levi stated sitting down in his usual seat. The loud squeal from Hange made me giggle as she ran over hugging me.

"So I have to be babysat?" I pouted as Levi glanced at me and nodded.

"I know you too well." Damn you Levi. Everyone erupted in cheers and congratulations as we sat to eat. It was going to be a long 6-7 months.

Thankfully, we finally got to go back home for a while. I yawned, falling forward on my horse while hugging her neck. The good thing about winning arguments, is when you're pregnant, everyone thinks you'll break in half so they don't touch you. Levi glared from his horse, shaking his head disapprovingly. I was still early on, so I felt this one trip back on horseback wouldn't be THAT bad. The gates opened for us letting us in as we approached.

"Get off your horse; we can walk the rest of the way." Levi stated, grabbing my horse's reigns. I pouted as he stopped us.

"We're not that far though! I've already ridden this far, can't I just finish the ride." Levi's stare was one of 'if you keep arguing this will get ugly.' I sighed sliding off the horse, walking next to Levi.

"Thank you." I looked up at him confused.

"For what?"

"Listening for once. It keeps my mind at ease." I giggled as we passed through the gates, the crowds all watching as we all made our way through the streets. I glanced sideways, past Levi, at the crowds as they stared at us; many focusing on Levi and I. Those who kept their eyes on us, mostly covered their mouths leaning to the person next to them, whispering.

"Um…excuse me…" A young girl approached Levi, forcing him to stop his stride. "Captain Levi…is it true you're having a baby soon?" My eyes widened as I watched his face. How could anyone know? We haven't been in the walls at all. It dawned on me that the doctor must have told people that Levi was a soon to be dad. Levi rolled his eyes, pushing past the girl ignoring her. A few other people shouted from the crowd.

"Captain Levi, Captain Levi is it true you're having a bastard child with a random woman?" One of the onlookers yelled. Levi stopped dead in his tracks, immensely pissed off at that statement. I stopped walking nervous at what his reaction was going to be. Quite a few of the Survey Corps stopped when they heard the statement as well. Levi stood, staring at the ground, his brows furrowing. A few people whispered loudly as all eyes were on Levi. My hand snaked through his, catching him off guard. His eyes stared into mine, surprised as I smiled warmly, even though the comment stung pretty deep.

"Captain Levi is that the mother? Is she your girlfriend?" Levi sighed loudly, squeezing my hand with his forcing us to continue walking. Word spread pretty fast; it's sad that the doctor couldn't keep his mouth shut. We finally arrived at the HQ, though Levi was still steaming mad. Levi sat on the side of the bed staring at the floor as soon as we walked into our room. I leaned against the closed door, fidgeting with my hands while I watched Levi. The comments the crowd had made upset me just as bad, though for some reason Levi was the one who was visually upset.

"Let's go make it official, just me and you." He spoke after a long while. I sighed, shaking my head.

"You of all people let that crowd get to you?" He stayed quiet for another moment.

"I don't want our baby to be a 'bastard.'" I made my way over to Levi, leaning over and hugging him tightly.

"Who cares what everyone thinks. Our baby is not a bastard. Our baby has parents who love each other very much and want to do things their way. Fuck 'em all!" Levi chuckled as I swung my arms into the air with the last sentence.

"Usually I have to console you, what the hell is happening to me?" I smiled resting my arms on his shoulders.

"There are these things, called feelings. You're starting to develop them. "

"You think you're funny don't you?" His serious expression made me giggle.

"Why yes, yes I do." He nodded, smirking.

"Ok then, are you…funny now?" Just as he finished the last of his sentence, he grabbed my waist tightly, tickling me til I fell to the ground laughing.

"LEVI! You ass….I'm going to pee myself!" I screamed kicking and flailing around like a fish without water. He finally stood up, letting me catch my breath.

"I find myself quite hilarious." I glared up at him from the floor, bracing incase he swooped in for round 2. Thankfully he didn't. I placed my arms behind my head, resting comfortably on the floor now, watching as Levi put a few things away.

"I've been thinking…" Levi glanced at me sideways.

"That's never good."

"Jerk…seriously though, when we have this baby…where are we putting it?" Levi stared at me puzzled for a minute. "It's not like we can convert one of the rooms into a baby room, Erwin would kill us."

"Then it looks like we need to find a house." I stared at Levi unsure if he was messing with me or not. "When I'm gone on expeditions and missions, your sole job can be to get us a house, a wedding date and everything to do with the baby." I giggled excitedly. I never thought in a million years I'd want to be looking for all of these things.

"You have to help me with names though."

"Names? We're not having multiple." I couldn't help but laugh.

"No! I meant like, making a list of names that we like and choosing one for each gender, depending on what it is." I giggled shaking my head. Hopeless, Levi you are the hopeless one.

"Okay, make a list and I'll pick what ones I like." I glared making him laugh. "We'll talk about it later. For now, I'm hungry. Let's go eat and you can chat up Hange about it." I sighed loudly as he pushed me out of the room and down the stairs. I couldn't help but wish this amazing feeling would never end.


End file.
